When will you realize He’s the one?
by pinkchick5577
Summary: Description: It is the 5th season how I wanted it to go. This story starts right after Dean and Rory slept together. She goes to Europe with Emily and Rory realizes she wants out of being the other woman. In the end Rory feels alone and broken. When she s
1. Chapter 1

When will you realize He's the one?

Description: It is the 5th season how I wanted it to go. This story starts right after Dean and Rory slept together. She goes to Europe with Emily and Rory realizes she wants out of being the other woman. In the end Rory feels alone and broken. When she stumbles upon a letter Jess had written her after she denied his invitation to come away with him, things begin to change for her.

**Chapter 1. Picking up the pieces.**

Rory opened the front door of the Gilmore house. The place she has called home all these years. She was so happy to be home. "Mom?" She asked hesitantly, knowing her relationship with Lorelai was still a little rocky. "Rory!" "Rory your home!" Lorelai screamed as she embraced her daughter at the door. "Welcome back babe!" "How was it?" "Did Emily make you want to jump in front of a vesper?" She questioned jokingly. "It wasn't that bad." "It actually gave me a lot of time to think over the events that happened before I left." Rory replied starting to sound serious. "Oh?" was all Lorelai could say. "Yeah Mom you were so right I should have never slept with Dean." "I made myself the other woman." "Then because I regretted what I did, when you confronted me, I took all of my anger and frustration out on you." Rory explained with tears in her eyes. "Oh Rory It's alright." Lorelai added sweetly. "No Mom it's not!" "I made myself believe that Dean and I could work it out but were not the same people." "He got married and I grew up." "We are not meant for each other and I needed to face that and face my mistake." "Now I have to face Dean." Rory said as she began to cry. Lorelai took her daughter in her arms and led her to the coach. "Rory I want you to do what you think is best for you." "I will support you." "I promise you that." Lorelai said as she rubbed her back kindly. "Thanks Mom." "But I have already made my decision." "I am meeting with Dean tomorrow and ending this mess." "I'm picking up the pieces of my life and making a fresh start." She declared as she rubbed away the last tear she was going to shed for Dean Forrester. "So on a lighter note did you bring me any biscotti cause I gotta tell you kid I may disown you if you didn't!" Lorelai said with the sarcasm Rory had missed so much. "I can't believe you even have to ask" Rory said with a smile as she handed her mother a bag full of biscotti. "I knew you were always my favorite child!" Lorelai joked as she grabbed the bag and dug in. Rory laid back on the couch and took a deep breath. She was finally home.

Rory sat on the bench at the gazebo in town waiting for him to arrive. She looked to her left and saw his tall figure heading towards her. She took a deep breath and stood up to greet him. "Rory I am so glad your back." Dean said as he walked towards her. "Yeah I got back last night." She replied nervously playing with her hands. "I missed you." He said softly. "Dean don't!" Rory declared as she moved away from his touch. "Rory what's wrong?" he asked now confused. "Look Dean we need to talk." "I can't do this with you anymore." "You and I we're just wrong." She began to explain. "No Rory don't say that I love you!" He said raising his voice. "No Dean you don't" "What happened with us was a mistake and we just need to move passed it." She stated. "How can you say that?" "We love each other!" "Isn't what happened between us special to you?" he questioned angrily. "Dean what happened was special in its own way." "But I have had a lot of time to think about this and I won't be the other woman." Rory replied. "You won't have to be." "I am going to leave Lindsey!" he stated. "Don't say that like it's a good thing." "She is innocent in all of this and you owe her respect and time to heal this." Rory began to raise her voice. "I don't understand." "I thought you wanted to be with me?" he asked sadly. "I did." "But I realize now that we could never make this work." "I mean it when I say it was a mistake." "Go home to your wife and figure this out." "I need to have a fresh start and make something of myself." "I can't do that if I'm sleeping with a married man." She explained being as strong as she could. "I can't believe your actually saying this." He replied sadly. "Goodbye Dean." Was all Rory said as she made her way out of the gazebo and headed home.

Rory spent the next week at home preparing herself for another year at Yale. Being home with her mom was a remedy in its own way for her. Rory was laying on her bed thinking about the last year. How she went from having no boyfriend to having Jess come to stars hollow say he loved her walk away and then asked her to come with him to New York. Then after that she had an affair with the very boy she had dumped for another guy. Dean her Dean! Had made her to the unthinkable! Her world had really turned upside down in the last few years. "I am going to swear off men I promise!" Rory said to herself proudly. "You sure about that sweets?" Lorelai added Rory jumped off her bed. "Mom I didn't see you there!" Rory gasped. "I understand why you would want to swear off men, but I gotta tell ya since I started dating Luke, he has really restored my faith in the opposite sex." She said with a smile as she took a seat on Rory's bed. "I know mom but they are not all Luke's ya know!" Rory replied as she took a seat next to her mother. "You will find your Luke honey I promise he's out there." Lorelai said as she rubbed back. "Thanks mom." "Anytime Kiddo!" She replied…………. It was Sunday night. The night before Rory had to go back to school. She was going through some papers and mail in her mom's room looking some stationary while Lorelai was at work. When she came across an envelope with her name on it. The handwriting was very familiar. She opened it and saw it was from Jess. Rory began to read……….

_Dear Rory,_

_I honestly don't know what to say to you, but I just had to write to you._

_I know I've hurt you beyond repair. I left you without an explanation and_

_That was wrong. I don't know if I could ever express how sorry I am, _

_I came to you and put my heart on the line and you crushed it. I guess _

_I deserved that. _

_I just want to give us some closure. I want to say that I love you and I _

_Probably always will. You were meant for something bigger than me _

_And I realize that now. _

_Thank you for believing in me._

_Jess_

Rory sat there dumbfounded at his letter. She had never heard him be so sincere. Tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't how old this letter was and if her mom had ever planned on ever telling her it was there…. A few hours passed and Lorelai finally made it home. "Offspring Mommy's home!" she yelled as she made her way into the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch with the letter in her small hands with one light on. "What's with the depressing mood kid?" Lorelai asked curiously. Rory stood up and handed her the letter in reply. "Rory listen I was going to show you this but it came after you had left for Europe." "You had already slept with Dean and I thought you were going to be with him, and I just thought seeing this would only make things worse." She explained defensively. "You should have shown me!" Rory retorted as a tear fell down her cheek. "I thought you were over him Kid, I'm sorry!" She defended. "I am, I mean…. God I didn't need this!" Rory put her face in her hands and fell back on the couch. "Rory I am sorry." "You know that right?" Lorelai asked nervously. "I know mom, it's not your fault my love life is so messed up." "I really wished you would have shown me though." "I mean he was such a big part of my life." She replied softly. "I know babe." Lorelai said as she took her daughter into a hug.

The morning of Rory's return to Yale the Gilmore Girls headed to Luke's for breakfast. "Hey Rory." "You excited for another year at school?" Luke asked as he greeted the girls. "Yeah I'm starting to." She replied as she took her seat at the table. "Hi babe!" Lorelai said greeting him with a kiss. "Good morning to you to." He replied with a silly grin. Rory looked on and wished so badly she could just make something like that work. Being in love didn't seem to fit Rory Gilmore and she just couldn't figure out why. "Coffee?" Luke asked. "Like you even have to ask!" Lorelai replied with a sarcastic smile. "Coming right up!" he said as he made his way to the counter. "Were okay right kid?" Lorelai asked sweetly. "Yeah mom were good." Rory replied with a smile………The girls were getting ready to go when Lorelai crept behind the counter to say goodbye to Luke. They were kissing and completely forgetting about Rory. "Uh hem!" Rory interrupted the lover's goodbye. "Hey Rory I think I left my sweater upstairs." "Could you go up and get it for me?" "That way you don't have to wait until we finish up." Lorelai asked with a wink. "Yeah sure." She replied sheepishly Rory made her way up the stairs. She was suddenly flooded with memories of Jess. Come to think of it the last time she really went up here was when she was with him. She smiled sweetly as she walked into the infamous apartment. Even though she knew Lorelai hadn't left anything up here she looked around anyway…..Her eyes gravitated towards the fridge. She noticed a post it with Jess' name on it. It looked like a cell number. "So much for not believing in them." She said aloud jokingly. She quickly wrote it down on a napkin and ran back down the stairs. "You ready to go babe?" Lorelai asked. "Yeah ready." Rory answered out of breath. "Bye Luke!" she yelled back on their way out the diner. The girls got in the car and started for Yale……….

A/N: I have so many ideas for this story! This is my first time posting on this site!

Please read and review let me know what ya'll think!

-Kara-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Uncomfortable Silences.**

Rory was lying in bed staring at the napkin with her cell in her hand. Contemplating whether or not to call him. It had been awhile since she had heard his voice. She decided just to call hear his voice and then hang up.

"Ring, ring!" his cell went off as he made his way home from work. It was a cold night in New York and he was tired.

"Hello?" he answered in his tired voice, (a long silence)

"I said hello!" he stated angrily.

"Jess, hey it's Rory." She said softly. 

This time Jess just stood there not answering. He was shocked to hear her voice on the other end. This he never expected.

"Hi I know this seems kind of random, but I saw your number on Luke's fridge and I don't know I just… wanted to talk to you, and I only was in the apartment because well you know my mom and Luke are dating now and I just…."

"Rory your rambling." He said cutting her off.

"Yeah sorry, I tend to do that." She replied sheepishly.

"I remember." He said sweetly.

"Yeah…." She replied feeling nostalgic.

"So look I need to get going." "It's late and I'm still about a block away from my apartment." He said sounding sort of callous.

"Oh okay then." "Is it okay if I call you every now and then?" Rory asked apprehensively.

"Yeah I think that would be alright." He replied.

"Okay Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

He hung up feeling a little shaken He felt bad he cut their talk short but hearing her voice in his ear again was almost too much for him right now. Getting emotionally involved wasn't good for him. It hurt too much to care. Somehow she always made him care. But that's just the effect Rory Gilmore had on him.

Rory laid back on her pillow and let out a big sigh. She reached for his letter laying on her nightstand. She looked it over again and hugged it close to her. She wondered how she lived so long without him in her life. Just hearing him again gave her a feeling she couldn't describe. Something no one else had been able to make her feel. But that's the effect Jess Mariano had on her.

"Hey mom I am just twenty minutes out of Stars Hollow." "I should be home soon." "See you then!" Rory said as she left a message on Lorelai's voice mail.

Rory pulled into Stars Hollow and passed by Luke's. She took a moment and decided to go for it. She parked outside the adorable diner and made her way to the counter.

"LUKE!" she yelled to the back.

"Rory?" "What do you need?" Luke asked sounding baffled.

"Look can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked

"Is something wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Uh sure." He replied as he led her upstairs.

A long silence fell on the room as the looked at each other. Rory took a deep breath before beginning what she had intended to say.

"Luke when I was up here last week I noticed you had Jess' cell number on your fridge." "When I saw it I wrote it down on a napkin." She explained.

"Oh." He replied sounding nervous.

"Well I was wandering if you happened to know where he was living?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Rory." "I am not sure I should get in the middle of things here." He replied uneasily.

"I know but he's your nephew and I figured you would know." "Please?" she pleaded.

"Why do you want to see him all of a sudden?" "You know he told me what happened in your dorm and plus aren't you with Dean now?" he asked curiously.

"Look that's a long story Luke." "But I am asking you to please just give me the address?" she asked again.

"Does your mother know you want to go see him? He asked.

"No." she replied softly.

"Rory your mom would kill me!" "You know how she feels about him!" he stated loudly.

"I know Luke but I just…."

"Look your mom and I are starting something good here I don't want to mess it up with this." "Can you understand that?" he pleaded wholeheartedly.

"I know Luke." "But please just write down the address and I'll take it from there." "I promise you won't get blamed for this." She asked.

"Alright fine, but promise me you won't hurt him." He asked sweetly.

"Me hurt him?" she asked indignantly.

"Look Rory I know you two didn't end well if you even really ended at all with the way things went." "But Jess doesn't love easily."

"So when he says he loves you or asked you to come with him and he gets denied it really hurts him." "I know you had reasons and good ones too." "I guess all I am asking is go easy on him okay?" "He is a good kid under all that hostility." He explained as he handed her a paper with an address on it.

Rory just looked at Luke in amazement. She had never heard him speak about Jess like that. It was actually refreshing to hear.

"Don't worry Luke, and Thank you." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." He said as he let out a simple sigh.

Rory made her way down the stairs and back into her car. She headed home to see her mother….

A/N Sorry about not double spacing in dialogue. I am sorry! I hope this is easier to read. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review! Reviews really help the motivation!!

Thanks!

-K-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. A Long Drive**.

"Okay Rory tell me again why you are leaving on a Saturday night instead of tomorrow afternoon?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"Look Mom I told you I have something to take care of before school on Monday." She replied sternly.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me Rory. I mean I did give birth to you and all." Her mother joked.

"Oh don't start with that again!" Rory sighed as she grabbed her coat and her overnight bag.

"Alright I'll call you when I get back to school." She said as she gave her mother a kiss and headed for the door.

"Bye sweets!" "Drive safe!" she called after her as the door closed.

Rory got into her car. She put on the radio and looked at the address written on a post it. She took a deep breath and headed on the long drive to New York City. She thought about the things that Luke said about Jess. They just kept ringing in her ear. She knew he didn't love easily. She would give anything to take back how she denied him so coldly when he wanted her to come with him. There was a lot that went unsaid between them and she wanted to fix it.

It had taken Rory all night to get there but it was worth it. She had finally made it to New York. She started to remember the last time she was here. It brought a smile to her face thinking about how they walked through Washington Square park, got those delicious hot dogs, and that record store. How she loved that dinky little store. It was such a place where Jess and Rory would be completely comfortable. She looked at the post it once more and realized she didn't know where west 24th ave. really was. She decided to suck it up and ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir can you tell me where west 24th avenue is?" she asked the magazine guy

"Wow lady you are way far." "You don't live here do you?" he asked.

"No, sir I don't." she replied feeling defeated.

Look you are better off taking a cab. If I gave you directions you would just get lost." He explained/

"Okay thanks." She said as she made her way to the sidewalk again.

She decided if she could take the subway last time she could handle a cab. Sure Jess had been with her last time but hey she was Rory Gilmore nothing stopped her from getting what she wants. At least that's what she told herself to help get her in a cab.

"Here you are! West 24th!" the driver yelled back at her.

"Thanks, here you go." She replied as she handed him money.

She looked at the building. It wasn't bad but it wasn't nice either. She looked at the post it again and read apartment 3B. She took a deep breath and made her way in. She walked up the stairs and finally made it to the 3rd floor. She saw the door with 3B on it. Her stomach literally did flip flops. She took it all in before finally knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled in response to the knock.

(Knock knock knock!) The knocking got louder.

"Fine! I'm coming damnit!" he yelled as he made his way to the door.

He rubbed his eyes a little and looked through the peeping hole. When he saw Rory on the other side he nearly fell over. He wiped his eyes again to make sure she was really there. He sighed and opened the door. He had no idea where this was going.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" he questioned with shock

"Well…um….I just…I…well…uh…" she replied nervously playing with the zipper on her coat.

"Rory that wasn't even a sentence." He said to her with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry. Can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." He said as he showed her in

"I like your place." She said nervously as looked around. It was small and dinky. He had a small kitchen with an even smaller living room and what looked like one bedroom. It wasn't much but it was very Jess.

"Yeah it keeps me warm so it works." He replied.

"Rory what are you really doing here?" he asked seriously.

"I wanted to see you." She replied softly.

"Really? Because last time I saw you, you pretty much showed me the door!" he stated angrily.

"Jess …I..."

"Then I send you a letter and I get no response! I mean I know you are a busy girl and everything but I wanted some sort of closure you know?" he said cutting her off.

"Jess I didn't get your letter until last week!" She replied sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I sent it over two months ago Rory!" he said sounding aggravated.

"My mom hid it from me. I just found it." She explained softly.

"Wow Lorelai must really hate me!" he replied heatedly.

"Jess a lot happened with me from when you last saw me and now. My mom was trying to protect me." She explained.

"So you needed protecting from my letter?" he asked sarcastically.

"Jess there is a lot of things I need to tell you." She replied

"Yeah well I really don't want to hear about them." He said bitterly.

"Jess I want you to know the things you said in your letter were lovely." She said sweetly.

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What you said about loving me and how I was meant for big things. Did you mean them?" she asked hesitantly.

"Rory can we please not do this?" he asked sounding aggravated.

"Please don't shut me out Jess! I hate when you do this!" she pleaded with him

"I didn't ask you to come here Rory! So don't get angry with me when I don't act the way you want me to!" he replied angrily.

"Fine Jess be this way! But I am going to come back here every Sunday until you talk to me! It's your choice!" She yelled back at him.

He just stared at her looking emotionally tired.

"Fine! See you next week!" she said as she made her way to the door and closed it behind her.

Jess just stood there speechless. Rory Gilmore was back in his life and he was unsure if he liked it…………

A/N: Hey ya'll here's another update!...FYI I am not sure on how long it would actually take to get to New York from Connecticut but I figured its my fiction so I'd just wing it LOL! Anyways I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!!! Thanks!

-K-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Opening up.**

"Oh my God! You went to New York and saw Jess!" Lane exclaimed over the phone.

"Yes Lane I did." Rory replied as she giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Well how was it? Awkward? Exciting? Come on spill! Lane urged.

"It was interesting." She replied.

"Interesting how?" Lane asked.

"Well first of all he looked incredible. Which didn't help of course." Rory replied with a big sigh.

"Jess was always cute!" Lane added

"I just want to talk with him you know? Help myself understand what I could have done differently to have made him stay instead of runaway when his dad showed up." "I mean why couldn't he trust me enough to come to me?" Rory asked with sadness.

"These are things you need to ask him." Lane replied comfortingly.

"I know that Lane! I am going back this Sunday and every Sunday after that until we talk it all out!" Rory exclaimed.

"Good and keep me posted alright?" Lane replied sweetly.

"Thanks Lane you're the best, and yes I will keep you posted. I have to talk to someone about this; I mean I can't talk to my mom that's for sure!" Rory said. 

"No kidding!" lane responded.

"Thanks again Lane. Night!" Rory said as she turned out the light.

"Night!" Lane replied as she hung up.

It was Friday afternoon and Rory was headed back to stars hollow for the weekend. She drove passed Luke's diner and decided to go have a chat with Luke.

"Hey Rory welcome back!" Luke greeted as he wiped the counters down.

"Thanks." She replied as she took a seat at the counter.

"Can I get you something to eat?" he asked her.

"No just some coffee would be great!" she replied as she took her jacket off.

"So mom's at the Inn?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she is there until five." He replied as he poured her cup.

"So….I went to see Jess last Sunday." Rory added abruptly.

Luke took a deep breath. "And?" he added

"Well he looked good, healthy I mean." She replied red faced.

"Well that's good." Luke stated.

"Yeah so anyways, I am going again this Sunday, and every Sunday until we figure things out." She explained.

"Rory please don't rush into things and go too deep that you both end up hurt again. I don't think you or Jess could really handle it." Luke advised with concern

Rory had never heard Luke talk like this before.

"You know I think that my mom is good for you Luke!" Rory stated.

"Excuse me?" he asked caught off guard.

"Nothing. Hey thanks for the coffee and the advice Luke! I'll see you later!" Rory replied as she headed out the diner.

Luke just went back to his work still unsure of where that comment came from.

It was Saturday afternoon and Rory was laying on the couch reading as the sun hit her face all nice and warm. She loved being home. It just gave her a sense of comfort. As she read she began to think of Jess. It made sense, he was her reading buddy. He was so intelligent and the conversations they used to have over literature would leave her with chills. The fact that there was this boy who loved all the things she did. He was almost perfect in her eyes. Almost.

"Hey babe you want some popcorn?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen breaking Rory's thoughts

"Uh, yeah sure!" Rory replied sounding frazzled.

"Alrighty!" Lorelai yelled back.

A few minutes later Lorelai entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn and found her daughter looking out the window at nothing.

"Rory, Hun? Are you okay there?" Lorelai asked waving a hand at Rory.

"Huh...Oh sorry mom. My mind was just wandering." Rory replied as she finally turned to her mom.

"Your mind has been on something all weekend. You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Oh no it's nothing Mom, trust me." Rory replied kindly.

"Okay" Lorelai responded as she turned on a movie.

Lorelai was in her room looking through a magazine when Rory came in and sat on her bed.

"Mom I am going to get up early tomorrow morning and leave for school." Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well every Sunday Paris and I decided to have a study afternoon. I think it's a good idea so if I leave early enough I can get back to school in time." Rory explained.

"Do you have to? I miss our Sunday's together." Lorelai replied sounding a little sad

"Yeah I promised her." Rory replied feeling horrible. She hated lying to her mother.

"Paris, that Nazi! I understand sweets go ahead and go." Lorelai responded with a sweet smile.

"Thanks mom!" Rory said as she hugged her mom goodnight.

Rory went to bed and took a deep breath. "Time for round two!" she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Rory finally made it to the apartment. She watched carefully last time so she could get there herself and so she wouldn't have to take a stinky cab again. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"JESS! Are you here?" Rory shouted to the door. She checked the knob and it was stupidly unlocked.

Rory walked in and saw the room was empty. She headed to his room and saw him in his bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful she almost didn't want to wake him. But of course she did!

"Jess, wake up." She said softly as she shook him.

He stirred a little and then woke up.

"Rory what the hell?" he said as he sat up.

"I said I'd be here didn't I? By the way don't leave your door unlocked that is so stupid!" She replied with a smile. He looked so cute when he was sleepy.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said with a sigh

"Did I stutter? Now get out of bed and get dressed." Rory replied sternly.

"Give me a minute." He said to her with a scowl on his face.

She smiled in response and made her way to the couch to wait. After a good ten minutes he finally emerged from his room dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Well no one could ever accuse you of overdressing for company." Rory stated sarcastically.

"So what do you want?" he asked ignoring her last comment.

"I want to ask you a few questions and I want real honest answers." She replied now sounding serious.

"Rory..."

"No Mariano I mean it! I am tired of all these unanswered things between you and me. So please can we have real conversation?" she pleaded with him.

"Fine." He replied as he took a seat on the chair across from the couch she was on.

"Okay." She replied as she got some composure.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?" she asked her first question.

"Rory my life became whirlwind and after the party at Kyle's house, I don't know anything that I did was wrong and I was tired of dragging you down with me. You deserve better than that, than me." He explained softly.

"Jess you should have come to me. We could have talked about it, about everything." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry I abandoned you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you." He replied sadly.

"That's exactly what you did!" she stated angrily.

He just looked off at nothing and took a deep breath trying hard not to be vulnerable.

"When you came back to town last year why did you avoid me?"

"I didn't think I deserved to talk to you after what I did." He replied.

"Your right you didn't, but I wanted to talk to you Jess. You should have let me make that decision." She replied with frustration.

He just looked down and played with his hands nervously in response.

"When you said you loved me and then walked away, why did you walk away?" she asked another question.

It took Jess a few seconds to answer this one.

"I was afraid to know if you would love me back, I thought if I told you and walked away it would save me the hurt of you not loving me back, but also so that you would know that I cared and I didn't leave because of you." He replied with a little tear on the corner of his eye.

"Jess…I don't know what to say." Rory responded softly.

"Look I've had enough okay. Did you get what you came for?" he asked crossly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She replied sadly.

"Yeah well that's how it goes I suppose." He responded sounding callous.

She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on top of his head.

"Thank you for this." She said softly.

She walked towards the door.

"Are you coming back next week?" he asked stopping her from leaving.

"Do you want me to?" she asked in response.

"As long as we don't have to talk about this stuff anymore, yeah I mean it's nice to see you." He replied.

"You got it Jess, and thanks again for talking with me. It means a lot." She said with a sweet smile as she closed the door.

Jess leaned back in his chair and let one tear of frustration fall down his cheek. Rory really drove him crazy but he didn't want to not see her. It meant a lot to him that he could spend time with her. As long as he doesn't have to talk about his feelings anymore. He had never been that vulnerable in front of her and he didn't like it………..

A/N Sorry it took me a few days to update. I got busy with school! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little longer than usual! Please read and review! Thanks!

-K-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. We Just Fit.**

(Knock knock!) **  
**

Jess got up and answered the door.

"Come on in Gilmore." He welcomed her as he widened the door.

"Why thank you!" she replied with a smile as she made her way inside.

"Okay, I get to call the shots today. I pick where we go and what we do. Got it?" Jess declared jokingly.

"You might as well I don't know anywhere around here other than your apartment." She replied sweetly.

"Good point. There is this place called Page Junkies, it's a bookstore with a coffee shop inside. I figured it has your two favorite things so it would be perfect." He said as he zipped up his infamous leather jacket.

"You know me so well." she replied musingly.

"Of course." He answered with a smirk.

"Shall we?" he motioned towards the door.

"We shall!" she replied heading out the apartment.

The two of them walked a few blocks until they made it to the coffee hut. It was the cutest little place Rory had ever seen. It was very urban, very hip without being pretentious. It was the perfect place for them to catch up on anything and everything. They sat at a table by the window. The sun shined right on their table. It was very pleasant.

"So you like it?" he asked as he took his jacket off.

"I love it Jess! It's very Barnes & Noble." She replied excitedly.

"Well yeah, but its better you know. I hate chains." He stated huffily.

"Yeah chain places suck!" she replied with a smile which made him smile a little back.

"I'll go get us some coffees. Be right back!" he said as he went up to the counter.

Rory smiled sweetly as she looked around. This was exactly the kind of place she imagined Jess would hang out in New York. She had often thought about him sometimes twice a day after she had last saw him. She would imagine what it would have been like if she had just gone with him when he asked. They could have lived in that dinky yet charming little apartment together. They would come here and have coffee as they talked about the latest great novel that they happened to get their hands on. She began to day dream of that life so much that it started to seem real to her. She took a big sigh as she realized neither her nor Jess was in a place where they could leave everything behind and start new. Not yet anyway is what she told herself before he came back with two coffees.

"Here ya go!" he said as he slid her cup towards her breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thanks!" she replied as she took a sip.

"So how's Luke doing? I mean we talk here and there but nothing in depth you know?" he asked timidly.

"Well he is really happy. My mom and him just fit you know? I don't know how to explain it they are just good for each other." She explained amiably.

"Good, he deserves it." Jess replied softly.

"You know when you two lived together I don't think I ever heard you talk about each other nicely. Now whenever I talk to Luke now and you, you guys talk about each other so wonderfully." She stated sweetly.

Jess just sat there a little red faced.

"I think it's nice" she added as she grasped his hand lightly.

"I used to think we fit like that." He said softly.

"You did?" she questioned.

"Didn't you? I mean when we were together we just fit too. If my life didn't get so crappy we probably would have stayed together forever." He replied sounding very genuine.

"Wow Jess, I never knew you felt like that." She said sounding taken back by his words.

"Oh well, that's just how life goes I suppose." He responded being aloof as he let go of her hand finally.

"Yeah ….right..." Rory replied sadly.

They spent the next hour talking about Yale, Luke and Lorelai, Stars Hollow, and Jess's life and job. It was a nice long overdue catching up for these two.

"Okay onto our next stop." He declared as he left a tip on the table and led her out the door.

"Where are we going Jess?" she asked looking around recognizing nothing.

"It's a surprise hold on!" he replied as he grabbed her hand and led her to some stairs with a subway sign near it.

"Oh my gosh! I remember this place!" she said with excitement.

"Come on Rory!" he replied as they ran down the stairs and took the subway.

They finally made it! Rory looked and couldn't believe it. He had remembered the record store they came to before. It looked exactly the same. She was in awe, yet so very excited to go rummaging through all the new records they had gotten in since the last time she was there.

"Well are you coming?" he asked sarcastically as he opened the door.

She just replied by walking in and looking around. He smiled as he walked in after her.

"Wow it hasn't changed at all!" she stated with excitement.

He just watched her look at every row they had. It made him happy to see her so excited about something as small as a little music store. It amused him actually.

"Hey Rory I think you should look over here." He said pointing to this rack of records.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just trust me okay!" he replied.

She walked over to the rack and slowly went through each record.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed.

"It's….it's…the Go Go's signed by Belinda!!" she screamed very shrill.

He smiled in response.

"How? I mean what...you remembered! How did you get this?" she asked sounding baffled.

"Well I looked it up on eBay awhile back and so when I planned today I thought this would be the perfect time." He replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe it!" she declared as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and closed his eyes and took in her embrace. Two seconds later she pulled away and looked down at the record still in disbelief. He stepped back and let her have her moment. She went up to the counter and paid for it and they walked out, took the subway and noticed it had gotten dark.

"Wow we must have been in there longer than I thought." Rory said aloud looking a little scared.

"Don't be afraid. New York isn't that scary at night." He assured her.

"Says you!" she replied sounding even more frightened.

"Man it's gonna be a pain driving back to school now!" she declared indignantly.

"So don't drive back tonight. Stay here. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch. That way you will be safer driving in the morning." He offered her kindly.

"Um...Sure thanks Jess." She replied in a little shock.

"No problem." He said with a little nudge.

"Here let's take this way it's faster home." Jess said as he led them towards a dark alley.

"No way Mariano! I am not going that way! I don't care if it's shorter." Rory yelled at him.

"Look, I am not going to let anything happen to you I promise." He said assuring her as he offered his hand.

Rory took his hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Rory can I tell you something?" he asked softly as they were making their way down the alley.

"Sure Jess." She replied.

He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Rory, I still love you. I can't help it, your it for me. I don't think I will ever find anyone like you ever again." He said as he squeezed her hand a little.

He stopped their walk and looked her in the eyes.

"I am sorry if that is weird for you but I just wanted you to know." He said never breaking their gaze.

Rory just stood there not saying a word. She didn't know how to respond to that. She had never actually said I love you back to him. It scared her a little and she didn't know why. Because she never feels safer with anyone besides her mom then she does when she is with him.

Jess stood there drowning in the pain he felt as he realized that Rory still couldn't say it back to him.

"Hey you there!" Yelled a man with a ski mask and a gun pointing towards Jess and Rory.

"Oh my god!" Rory said under her breath as she grabbed on to Jess.

"Just give me your money and no one get hurt!" the man ordered them.

Rory grabbed her purse and handed it to the man. Jess had no money with him so he just stood there.

"Well give it up!" he yelled at Jess pointing the gun.

"I don't have anything!" Jess yelled back at him.

"Don't push me!" the man ordered!

"Do I have to hurt your little girlfriend to get your attention?" the man asked as he pointed the gun at Rory

"Touch her and I will kill you!" Jess declared as he stood completely in front of Rory

BANG! Was all Rory heard before she saw Jess fall back onto the pavement and the mugger run off down the alley into the darkness…..

A/N Here's another update everyone! I hope you really like it! I will try to update a little later this week! Enjoy everyone! Happy Sunday!

-K-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Helpless**

Luke and Lorelai were in bed sleeping. Lorelai was laid across Luke's chest like a blanket cuddling.

(RING RING!)

Lorelai woke, sat up, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily as Luke turned back over to sleep.

"Mom……"

"Rory what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?!!" Lorelai questioned warily.

Luke sat up and put a hand on her shoulder trying to listen to what she was saying.

"Mom, I….uh….I'm at the hospital." Rory replied softly.

"Why? What happened? Please Rory tell me." Lorelai pleaded with her distraught daughter.

"Mom I am in New York. I am at Saint Francis Hospital. Its Jess mom he's hurt." Rory explained through her tears.

"NEW YORK! What are you doing there?... Wait a minute did you say Jess was hurt?" Lorelai asked confusedly trying to process all of this.

Luke's eyes shot up at Lorelai.

"Jess? What happened?" Luke asked hastily.

"Mom please just hurry. I will tell you everything when you get here." Rory pleaded with her mother.

"I'll get there as fast as I can babe!" Lorelai assured her daughter.

"I love you mom." Rory said softly.

"Love you too kid!" Lorelai replied as she hung up.

"What was that? Is Jess alright? What's going on?" Luke asked manically

"We gotta go to New York." Lorelai replied as she put on some jeans.

Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well let's go Luke!" she motioned to him as she got her keys from her night stand.

Luke got out of bed, got dressed, and met her in the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Lorelai finally made it to the hospital. They found Rory sitting in the waiting room with her face in her hands crying.

"Rory….sweetie I'm here." Lorelai said as she took a seat next to her.

"Mom!" was all Rory could say as she hugged her mom tightly.

Luke took a seat across from the girls and began to worry when Jess was no where in sight.

"Rory what happened?" Lorelai asked Rory as she handed her a tissue.

"Well, Jess and I were walking home from this record store and this guy came up to us with a gun, and he asked for our money and I handed him my purse and well Jess had no money on him so he told the guy that." Rory started to explain as she caught up in her tears and had to take a long breath.

"It's okay Sweetie, go ahead." Lorelai assured her as she rubbed her back.

"Then, the guy threatened to hurt me if Jess didn't give something up and when Jess stood in front of me, he….he…shot him." Rory explained as new tears came flooding down her face.

"Oh my god…" was all Lorelai could say.

"Rory where is Jess?" Luke finally asked.

"He has been in surgery for awhile now." She replied as she wiped her puffy face with her tissue.

"He is always getting in trouble; it was only a matter of time before he got himself hurt." Luke stated as he took a big sigh and sat back in his chair.

"I need to talk to you Rory." Lorelai told her daughter as she grabbed her hand and led her to the vending machines.

"Okay explain." She demanded her.

"Mom, I am so sorry I lied to you." Rory responded sadly.

"What the hell were you thinking coming to New York? Seeing Jess of all people Rory! Have you not learned by now he is always getting you in trouble?" Lorelai said raising her voice a little.

"You hid his letter from me!" Rory shouted back

"I thought you had let that go, I thought you had let him go?" Lorelai questioned angrily.

"Mom I have been coming here every Sunday and talking with him. I wanted us to have a fresh start. Jess and I never got the chance to do that. I wanted us to be friends again. I knew if I told you, you would have reacted like this." Rory explained.

"Can you blame me?" Lorelai retorted.

"Mom I know Jess isn't your favorite person, but he is fighting for his life right now. Please just try to understand that I wanted to make things right with someone who used to mean the world to me. I owe him that much. Especially since he saved my life tonight." She responded sternly.

"It just hit me, that…that could have been you in there." Lorelai stated as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't say sorry enough mom." Rory replied as she gave her mother a hug. 

"I love you kid, more than anything you know that right?" Lorelai asked as she embraced her daughter.

"I know mom and thank you for everything." She replied breaking the hug.

"This whole Jess conversation isn't over you know, but considering what's going on I will let it go for now." Lorelai said lovingly to Rory.

"I know I figured." Rory replied looking worried again. She had just realized the doctor still hadn't come out told her about his condition.

"He is going to be alright kiddo, when has getting rid of him ever been that easy?" Lorelai said jokingly.

Rory smiled back knowing her mother meant well even though that comment hurt her a little. The thought of him actually not being around scared her to death.

"Oh my god, I haven't even seen how Luke is doing. He must be worried sick! Are you gonna be okay for awhile?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll meet you back in the waiting room." Rory replied calmly.

"Okay then." Her mom replied as she went to go comfort Luke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was pacing the waiting room frantically when the doctor finally came out.

"Miss Gilmore?" The doctor greeted Rory.

"Is he alright?" Rory asked.

"Well he just got out of surgery. The bullet grazed his lung and we managed to stop it from collapsing for now. He is stable at the moment. I am afraid he is still unconscious. We think he will be in a temporary coma. If he doesn't wake up in a few days it may be more serious and he may be in there for quite awhile." The doctor explained.

"Oh my god…." Was all Rory could say as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Can we see him?" Luke asked calmly.

"Family only." The doctor replied.

Rory's face fell and she felt like someone had hit her with a ton of bricks.

Luke walked over to Rory and gave her a comforting smile.

"You go first." He said to her kindly.

"But…"

"You are family to him, plus he would rather have you in there then me." He replied with a half smile.

"Thank you Luke." Rory thanked him as she made her way into his room.

"Thank you for doing that for her Luke, I know you're hurting too." Lorelai said as she hugged him.

"Well I know he loves her, as much as you hate to hear it." Luke replied as he broke the hug.

"Shhh, we will deal with all that drama when Jess wakes up." Lorelai said with reassuring smile.

Luke just hugged her again in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory made her way into his room. He was just lying there helpless He had tubes in his mouth and an IV in his arm. It killed Rory to see him this way. The Jess she always knew was strong, never took anything lying down. She would give anything to hear one of his sarcastic comments or see him smirk for no reason other than just being Jess. Rory took a seat next to his bed and held his hand.

"Jess first thing, how stupid are you? When a guy holds a gun to you, you don't act like a tough guy! You just give him what he wants, anything!" She said as she brushed his hair back a little.

"I am sorry I didn't say anything to you when you opened up your heart yet again to me. I mean is there something wrong with me? The guy of my dreams tells me everything I have ever wanted to hear for like the third time and I just stand there like a moron!" she vented to his sleeping form.

"Please wake up so I can tell you, tell you how you make me feel. How you make me feel more alive when I am with you. You challenge me, and make even the smallest thing like a Go Go's record seem like the most wonderful thing in the world." She said as she laid her face on his hand.

She kissed his hand and closed her eyes. She was tired but didn't want to leave his side. She fell asleep and dreamt of him, only him………….

A/N Hey everyone! Here in another update. This may or may not be my last update before I leave for spring break! I will try to update before I leave Friday night! So check in case! Please read and review! I love to hear what you think! I hope you like it...and I would never just give up on a story with a cliff hanger! I plan to finish this story! I hope me being gone for a week doesn't bore any of you! I promise to update the day I get back! Have a good spring break everyone!

-Kara-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Sleeping Beauty**

It had been a week since Jess's accident and he still hadn't woken up. Rory had to go back to school; she couldn't miss that many classes. She spent her whole class time day dreaming about him waking up, seeing his beautiful brown eyes staring back at her again. She called Luke every night to check if he had woken up yet. Luke had stayed in New York all week waiting for his nephew to wake up. Liz couldn't leave the renaissance fair long enough to stay. So typical. So Luke let Caesar and Lane run the diner while he was in the city. Lorelai had also gone back to work. She would get a call from Rory every night letting her know what Luke had told her. It was quite the system they had going, but each one of them would give anything to get the phone call they've been waiting for.

Luke walked into his room with _A Farewell to Arms_ in his hand. He would read it to Jess every day and try and understand what he loves so much about this Hemmingway guy. Luke read a few chapters and took a break. He just looked at his nephew. He was just lying there sleeping.

"Come on buddy, you need to wake up. This isn't funny." Luke pleaded with the young man as he ran his hand through his hair and placed his hat back on his head.

Jess just lied there breathing up and down in response.

Luke took a deep breath, got up and went to get some more coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess began to stir as he opened his eyes a little. His vision was hazy as he tried to adapt to the harsh lighting. He looked around in confusion. He had no idea where he was. It looked like a hospital room to him but he was still confused. He tried to sit up but felt the stitches in his stomach pull a little. He laid back his head on the pillow in frustration.

"Oh my god, Jess your awake!" Luke said in excitement

"Doctor!! I need a doctor!" Luke yelled into the lobby.

"Yes Mr. Danes?" Dr. Roads asked Luke.

"My nephew's awake! Is he okay? Can you please look at him?" Luke pleaded with him.

"Welcome back young man." The doctor greeted Jess as he looked at his monitors.

Jess looked at Luke in confusion. He had never been so baffled in his whole life.

"Well it looks like your vitals are steady and your heart rate is good. We will still have to keep you here for awhile for observation. But otherwise you look good." The doctor validated.

Luke smiled in response.

The doctor finally took the tube out of his throat. Jess coughed a lot as he caught his breath.

"I will leave you two alone." Dr. Roads said as he walked out.

"Jess, Thank God you woke up." Luke said as he walked towards his bed.

"What happened to me?" Jess asked in a hoarse voice.

"You don't remember?" Luke asked as he handed him some water.

Jess just shook his head as he drank.

"Well kid, you were shot." He explained.

"Oh yeah……" Jess responded with a contemplative look on his face.

"You were in a coma for a week." He continued.

"What? I was?" Jess asked.

"Yeah and Rory was here…and oh my god! I have to call her!" Luke realized grabbing his cell.

"Rory?" Jess said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ring, Ring)

"Hello?" Rory answered her cell.

"Rory its Luke, Jess woke up!" he stated with a smile.

Rory dropped her phone in shock. Once getting her composure she ran to her car and drove to New York as quickly as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was practically running through waiting room when she made it to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore. I am here to see Jess Mariano. Can I go in?" she asked out of breath.

"Rory." Luke said as he tapped her shoulder.

"Luke can I see him?" she asked eagerly

"Sure come on." He replied as he led her to the room.

Jess was just lying there looking off at nothing. Just being Jess. Rory's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him being awake. She walked in nervously and their eyes locked. He was looking at her with the most endearing eyes. She felt his gaze and had to break it otherwise she would have needed a chair.

"Hey you…" Rory said sweetly as she took a seat next to his bed.

Jess smiled in response. Luke walked out to go call Lorelai and leave them alone.

"You had me scared there for awhile." Rory said gently as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it playfully.

"Sorry." He replied softly.

"Hey that's what you get when you try to play hero." She stated seriously.

"Well better me then you." He said with a shrug.

"I don't think so. You almost died Jess." She replied with her stern face.

"Yeah well you know me; I'm not that easy to get rid of." He said with a smirk.

"Now you sound like my mother." She replied sounding irritated.

"Look Rory, I'm sorry I won't make a joke about this again okay. I promise." He said reassuring her.

"I am just glad that you're okay." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

He squeezed her hand this time and gave her a smile.

"Hey Rory, your mom wants to talk to you. She's on my cell." Luke said interrupting their moment.

"Um…okay. I'll be right back." She said to Jess.

"Take your time." He replied letting go of her hand.

Rory walked out as she took the phone in her hand.

"You feeling okay?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied laying back on his pillow.

"Good"……………………………….

A/N Okay I did it! I updated before I left! I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I hope it's enough to keep you while I'm gone! Again I will be back March 19th. So everyone have a great spring break! And don't forget to review! I love em!

-Kara-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Awful Truth**

That weekend Rory decided to drive to New York to see him. She got into her car and made her way to New York. She made her way up to his room and opened the door slowly. She smiled when she saw him sleeping there. He looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't want to leave him either. She sat at the foot of his bed and placed her hand on his and looked at him lovingly. He truly was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Jess stirred a little at the touch of Rory's hand and began to wake up.

"Rory?" Jess said as he woke.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" she asked him sweetly.

"Like someone shot me and I've been in a coma for a week." He responded sarcastically.

"Glad to see nothing too traumatic." She replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Well my weekend was free so I wanted to visit you and well read a little with you." She replied sheepishly.

"Read with me?" he asked.

Rory held up a copy of _Howl_ with a smile.

"Oh wow I remember that. It was so long ago." He replied musingly.

"Not that long ago." She said with a smile.

"So do you want to read a few of these with me?" she asked as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Sure go for it." He replied.

Rory crawled up to the head of his bed as he scooted over a little. She laid next to him, they shared a pillow and she began to read the first poem in the book.

About two hours had passed and they had spent the entire time talking about books and music. They laughed and argued. Just like they used to. Rory never had felt better then when she was with him. She knew she had to tell him about Dean or else they would never truly have a fresh start. She hated to bring down what they had already built but she had to get this out. For the both of them… Rory took a very deep breath before starting.

"Jess I need to talk to you about something." Rory stated as she grabbed his hand once more.

"Okay." He replied with wary smile

"I…um..." she began but couldn't get the words out.

"Rory its okay you can tell me anything." He reassured her.

Rory let a tear fall at the sound of his comment.

"The first time you said I love you to me; I don't know why I couldn't say anything. I honestly don't. I think it was shock." She explained.

"When you came and asked me to go to New York with you and I said no. I was too scared to go with you and find out what loving you would really be like and if you would leave again once I had." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"So….I'm sorry about all of that." She said as she looked down.

"Hey Rory it's in the past it's okay." He said as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"That's not all of it Jess." She replied sadly.

"What is it Rory? Please tell me." He pleaded with her.

"I know why I haven't been able to say I love you to you when you did in New York last week. I am feeling guilty about something that I haven't told you. I think it's stopping me from letting go and being with you again." She explained.

"Okay." He replied as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb sweetly.

"I slept with Dean." She stated as she looked him in the eyes.

"WHAT?" he asked angrily as he let go of her hand.

"When? Isn't he married? Why?" he asked incessantly.

"Right after you left Stars Hollow when your mom got married." She replied shamefully.

"You mean after I poured my heart out to you; you just went and slept with Dean! That bastard!" he asked angrily.

"I know Jess, it sounds awful." She replied with tears down her face.

"It is awful Rory!" he said with sadness in his eyes.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I was confused. I thought you would hurt me again and Dean was there and I don't know it felt right at the time. She tried to explain.

"He was still married wasn't he?" he asked heatedly

"Yes." She replied shamefully.

"How could you?" he asked her miserably.

"Jess I'm sorry." She replied.

"Rory could you please just go." He asked her as he looked away from her.

"Jess please can't we just talk about it?" she asked him.

"Rory I don't want to say something I will regret. I am good at that." He replied with tears welling in his eyes.

"Okay." She replied as she made her way out the door. She looked back at him and he was just looking off at nothing, trying to hold his emotions in.

She closed the door behind her and began to cry into her hands. She called her mom and made her way back to school.

Jess sat there angry, bitter, devastated. The thought of Dean even touching her made him so angry! He couldn't understand how the sweet Rory he fell in love with could sleep with a married man. Dean of all people! That bastard corrupted her! He was furious and heart broken…………………………….

A/N Hey everyone I'm back! Thank you so much for being such patient readers! Here's an update! I know more drama…but I just don't think Lit can have a fresh start without getting rid of all the crap that surrounds them! So I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!!!

-Kara-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Separation Anxiety**

It had been three weeks since Jess and Rory had last spoken. It was awful for the both of them; although Jess was too angry to admit it. Rory had just gone back to school trying to give Jess enough time to sort everything out. She hoped he would soon calm down so they could have a real conversation about this and move on. So far no luck. Jess was in the hospital recovering from his gun shot wound. He spent every day reading and watching the television in his room. He was trying to block out the image of Rory and Dean together. He couldn't get it out of his mind which just made him angrier and angrier.

"Hey how are you doing?" Lane's asked sweetly over the phone.

"As good as I was yesterday." Rory replied solemnly.

"Look Rory he will get over it. I mean he's made mistakes before. Who is he to judge you?" Lane reassured her.

"It's not the fact that I made a mistake Lane. I think he is angry because I turned him down and then right away slept with someone he hates. He probably takes it as I loved Dean more then him. She explained.

"Do you?" Lane asked.

"No, I thought I did at the time. I convinced myself that Dean was better for me; that he would never leave me and if I loved Dean I wouldn't get hurt." She replied softly.

"But he was married Rory and he did hurt you." Lane answered sternly.

"I know Lane! I made an awful mistake thinking Dean was the right guy for me." Rory replied sadly.

"So you think Jess is?" Lane asked tentatively.

"You know, I do. No matter what crap he did or I did; when I am with him I feel alive, passionate, safe, and believe it or not…. loved!" She responded with a little smile.

"Wow Rory!" Lane stated.

"But it doesn't matter if he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I really miss him Lane." Rory declared sorrowfully.

"Give him time Rory. It is a lot to process." Lane reassured her friend.

"Thanks Lane." Rory thanked her sweetly

"Anytime. Love you girl!" she replied.

"Back at ya!" Rory said before hanging up the phone.

Jess was up and walking. He was back in his clothes and ready to go home. He just had to wait for Luke to show so he could drive him.

"Hey there." Luke said as he entered his room.

"Finally! Can I please check out now so I can get out of this hell hole!" Jess declared in annoyance.

"Nice to see you up and walking kid." Luke said as he ignored his last comment.

"It feels good too." Jess replied as he walked towards the door slowly and grabbing onto his stomach lightly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Luke asked with concern.

"Well I am not 100 better, but I am well enough to go home so I am taking it." Jess replied as he grabbed his jacket.

"Okay." Luke replied as he went and checked him out.

"My apartment is on 24th avenue." Jess said as they got into Luke's truck.

"Oh no no no! You are coming back to Stars Hollow with me." Luke replied seriously.

"What! No way in hell!" Jess replied angrily.

"I don't care Jess! Until you are fully recovered you are staying with me." Luke replied as he started the car.

"I am a big boy Luke! I don't need your help!" he replied in aggravation.

"Yeah yeah…You can be a little punk all you want. I am not changing my mind. Luke declared.

"I hate you!" Jess replied as he sunk into his seat.

"I know isn't family great?" Luke asked with a sarcastic smile.

Jess was lying on the couch watching Television when Lorelai came up to grab her shoes that she left there the other day.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Lorelai stated in shock.

"I thought you knew I was here." Jess snickered back at her not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I did, you just startled me okay." She replied trying to be nice for Luke's sake.

"How are you doing? You feeling better? Quite a hit you took there." She said as she took a seat in the recliner across from him.

"Look just because your dating Luke doesn't mean you have to all of a sudden pretend that you care about my well being. You never did when I dated your daughter. So just let it go okay!" He replied bitterly towards her.

"Look Jess I have accepted that you are going to be in my life. Luke and I plan to spend a long time together and you're in his life so you're in mine. As far as Rory goes I can't explain it but she loves you kid. She really does. It doesn't matter how much I disapprove she just can't help it." Lorelai responded calmly.

"I am sorry but excuse me while I laugh at that last comment." Jess replied angrily.

"What are you talking about? I thought you two were working things out." She asked.

"That was until she told me about Dean." He replied callously.

The room grew silent as Lorelai realized she hadn't spoken to her daughter in awhile. She looked at Jess. She had never seen him look so sad. This isn't too hard considering his life. She knew she needed to talk to Rory soon.

"Jess, Yes Rory made a mistake there. I definitely wasn't too fond of that one myself. But Rory is a good person and she loves you very much. I can't believe I am saying this but please don't cut her out because of this. I have learned the hard way what it's like to not be with the person you love. Don't waste precious time with her just because you're angry. Okay. Think about it please. I hate to see her hurting." Lorelai explained.

Jess just looked away at nothing in response.

"Okay, well feel better okay?" Lorelai said as she got up and left him alone in the apartment as his bitterness and sadness swept over him.

"Luke he is a mess." Lorelai said as she reached the counter.

"I know. He won't talk to me." Luke replied.

"Rory told him about Dean." She told him in a whisper.

"Oh my god!' Luke gasped.

"Yeah so talk to him." She said as she kissed him lightly.

"Wow Lorelai Gilmore showing concern for my nephew who she previously hated." He replied curiously.

"I never hated him. Look He has grown up a little. I mean if Rory deems him worthy of another chance; I trust my daughter's judgment." She declared sincerely.

"I like this side of you." He said as he kissed her again.

"You just wait tiger, I have another side to show you later!" she said to him with a wink.

Luke just smiled in response as she walked out of the diner.

Luke had finished closing up and went upstairs. Jess was reading on the couch. Luke grabbed a beer and then took a seat across from his nephew.

"You want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"Do you know me at all?" Jess replied mockingly.

"Jess Lorelai told me what Rory told you." Luke stated.

"I don't want to do this with you." Jess said as he turned the page in his book.

"Why not?" Luke asked him.

"Because one you brought me here to this town which I hate. Two I never tell you anything so what makes you think I am going to start now, and three you never thought I was good enough for her anyway." Jess replied sternly.

"That's not true Jess. You may not know this but I think a lot of you. You are the smartest twenty year old I have ever known. You are a good kid and I always thought you and Rory fit. You just needed to grow up a little bit. Do you remember last year after you're mother's wedding? I thought you and I had come to an understanding. That we respected one another." Luke pleaded with him.

"Luke I am grateful for all you've done for me. You are more of a father to me then my real one. But I don't open up to anyone period. It's just who I am. It doesn't mean I don't trust you or that I don't like you. Because I do. This thing with Rory, I just have to figure this out myself. Okay?" He replied genuinely.

"You got it." Luke said. He got up and rubbed his hand over his head and messed with his hair.

"Goodnight Jess." He said as he laid down.

"Yeah, you too." Jess replied. He took a deep breath and then started reading his book again…………………………………..

A/N Hey everyone! Happy Friday! Here's another update! I hope you like it! I just love Jess and Luke's relationship! Definitely a great part of the show. I hope everyone has a good weekend. Please Read and Review!

-Kara-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. If only in my dreams.**

BUZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jess awoke to the sound of Luke's alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. He moaned and rolled back over, trying desperately to fall back to sleep. When he dreamt he would dream of Rory. He had vivid dreams of their life together. He dreamt that she said those beautiful three little words to him that he so longed to hear from her. Jess closed his eyes again and saw her beautiful, piercing blue eyes staring back at her. This time not with hurt in her eyes as he usually saw. This time it was a look of love, cherish, and happiness. This look he felt he could never get from her. Their relationship had been such an emotional roller coaster, that he felt he never made her entirely happy. Now knowing that he wasn't good enough to wait for. So much so that she slept with Dean instead of being with him. Jess just sat up and decided to get up instead. He was sick of it only being a dream.

"What are you doing up?" Luke asked him as he opened up the diner.

"I couldn't sleep." Jess replied as he took an immediate seat.

"Jess if you still have trouble standing because you're still too weak; you need to go back upstairs and rest." Luke told him.

"I'm fine!" He replied sternly.

"Jess don't push yourself! Your not superman you know. Even though you think you're invincible." Luke scolded him.

Jess rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Jess said as he got up slowly and made his way out the diner.

"Crazy kid." Luke said as he went back to wiping the counter down.

Jess walked around stars hollow for awhile. The place hadn't changed at all. It was the same crazy messed up town he hated. The only person that made it bearable to live here didn't even live here anymore. The whole town was looking at him strangely. No more strange then they always had, but he didn't know if it was pity or just curiosity. He shrugged their glances off as he made his way to his spot. Jess walked towards the bridge and took a seat hanging his feet over the water. He pulled he book from his back pocket and began to read. About three hours had passed and Jess hadn't checked in with Luke, so he decided to head back to the diner.

"Have a nice walk?" Luke greeted his nephew.

"It was fine." He replied as he took a seat at the counter.

"Good. It's good for you to get some fresh air." Luke replied as he gave him a glass of orange juice and some pancakes.

"Thanks Luke." He replied as he began eating.

Luke smiled in response.

"Is there anything I can help out with? I am so bored just staying cooped up in your apartment and this town is boring as hell." Jess stated as he finished his breakfast.

"Here fill the napkin holders." Luke replied handing him the napkins.

"I'm honored." Jess replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah get to work!" Luke said as he went back to work.

Lorelai walked in and took a seat at the counter.

"Oh sexy diner man! I need some coffee please!" She hollered back at Luke.

"Good morning to you too!" Luke said as leaned over the counter and gave his lady a kiss.

Jess looked on at his happy uncle and Lorelai. They made a nice couple and they were happy. Jess sighed at the fact that he was a loser in that department. The only girl he ever loved just didn't work out. Ever!

"Good morning Jess. How you feeling?" Lorelai greeted him.

"I'm not broken you know?" He declared resentfully.

"I know. But you still got hurt." Lorelai said trying to be civil.

"Yeah well I'm fine." He replied as he headed up the stairs.

"Lovely young man." Lorelai stated as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah well that's Jess." Luke replied.

"Rory is supposed to come home tomorrow." Lorelai stated.

"Well I always like to see her. That's good." Luke replied sweetly.

"Luke! Gosh you're dense! What about Jess?" Lorelai corrected him.

"Oh yeah." He replied sheepishly.

"It's going to be awkward with him here in Stars Hollow. I mean Dean still lives here too." Lorelai explained

"Yeah. Jess is a tough guy. I think he'll manage." Luke replied.

"Rory makes him soft though. Ah the power of being a Gilmore girl!" Lorelai said joyfully.

"Hopefully nothing too disastrous will occur." Luke replied as he poured her some more coffee.

"Let's hope." She replied as she drank her coffee.

The next morning Rory drove into Stars Hollow. Her mom had called her and gave her a heads up about Jess staying with Luke. Rory sighed as she drove passed Luke's Diner. She knew he was in there. She wanted so badly to see him. Just to know if he was still okay. Not emotionally of course but physically, to see if he had gotten better. She decided to screw it and just go see him.

Jess was wiping down a counter when Dean walked in. The whole town could feel the tension in the diner, but no one said a word.

"You just couldn't stay away could you Jess?" Dean said to him as he approached the counter.

Jess cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Dean, I swear to god do not come near me or I will break your face in!" Jess warned him.

"What are you doing here Jess? Rory is so over you!" Dean responded bitterly.

"Funny coming from you!" Jess said as he got right in his face.

"Oh yeah? Rory still loves me! I know she does. We got real close since you've been gone Jess!" Dean gloated.

Jess was seething and trying very hard not to drive him into a wall.

"Aren't you married pretty boy?" Jess responded angrily.

Dean threw his fist in the air and punched Jess right in the mouth. Rory walked in saw what was going on.

"Dean! Stop! What are you doing? Rory yelled as she ran towards them.

The guys just ignored her as Jess stuck back. Dean grabbed him and threw him down and Jess stayed down. Luke ran out from the kitchen and saw Jess lying on the floor and ran to his aid. Jess was just lying there breathing very heavily. He didn't have the strength get up on his own let alone fight someone.

"Dean what happened?" Luke demanded as he sat Jess up.

"Jess was being an ass so I punched him and we got into a fight." Dean replied out of breath.

"Oh my god Dean! Jess was shot and he is still very weak how could you!" Rory yelled at him as she ran to be next to Jess.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dean replied.

"You don't fight!" Rory yelled back at him.

Luke helped Jess up and led him upstairs.

"Go home and cool off! Don't come near him again!" Rory demanded him.

"What are you with him now?" Dean asked angrily.

"I said go home damnit!" Rory declared as she ran up the stairs.

Dean just turned around and left the diner as the whole town stared at him.

Jess was lying on the couch taking shallow breaths and holding onto his stomach trying to regain his strength.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I think so. Just got the wind knocked out of him." Luke replied calmly.

"Oh thank God." Rory said under her breath.

"You can take it from here I'm sure." Luke said to her as he headed for the door.

Rory took a seat at the foot of the couch and let out a deep breath.

"I hate him Rory." Jess finally said.

"I know." She replied softly.

"I'm sorry he came in here. He is just angry about everything that happened with us and he took it out on you, which is so wrong. You could have been hurt again!" Rory explained.

"Yeah well I'm angry too." Jess replied as he took another deep breath.

"Jess…I…"

"Rory I'm not mad at you anymore. It's him I hate! How dare he come in here getting in my face when he's the one who hurt you. How could someone who claims to love someone do what he did to you?" Jess explained.

"It was just as much my fault about what happened between him and me as it was his." Rory replied sadly.

"I think that's what hurts the most." Jess replied softly.

"I know." Rory said as she got up and sat down on the floor next to his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and grazed it lightly.

"I'm sorry Jess." She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly.

She backed up slowly as Jess pulled her back and placed a kiss on her lips sweetly. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes, leaned her forehead against his and took a deep breath. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying being in each others presence.

"Jess you need to rest okay. I will be back later." She said softly.

"Promise?" He asked sweetly.

"Absolutely." She replied as she kissed the top of his head lightly.

"See you later Dodger." Rory said as she got up and made her way out the door.

Jess just laid back and took another breath. He smiled a little bit as he closed his eyes and began to dream again……………………….

A/N Hey everyone here's another update! I hope you guys really like it! I just love Jess and Rory! They are a joy to write! Please read and review! I hope ya'll have a nice evening!

-Kara-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Love Revisited **

Rory woke up the next day with a big smile on her face. She put her robe on and made her way to the kitchen for some coffee. There was a note on the table from her mom.

_Hey cheeky monkey_

_Off to Luke's for some real coffee!_

_Didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful!_

_See ya lata! _

_-Mom_

Rory ran to take a quick shower. She got out styled her hair, put on something nice, and headed on her way to Luke's. She walked as the sun hit her face lightly. She felt happy today. It was getting closer to winter break and she knew she would be in Stars Hollow for a whole two weeks. She wondered if Jess would stay in town long enough for them to spend that time together. She finally made it to the diner and another smiled formed across her face because she knew she would see him. She walked in and saw her mom and Luke smiling and chatting. She scoped the diner for him but there was no sign of him.

"Hey Rory! You're finally joining us!" Lorelai shouted to her daughter from the counter.

"Yeah well I had to rise some time." She replied sounding distracted as she continued to search for him.

"He's not here babe." Lorelai declared.

"Oh I wasn't. I mean, um." Rory said fiddling with her fingers.

"It's okay Rory. He went out for a walk." Luke said as he served Lorelai more coffee.

"Well I'm gonna go out for while then." Rory replied as she headed out the door.

"Those two are clueless." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I hope they just figure out what they want instead of dragging it out and hurting one another again." Lorelai replied with a sigh.

"We shall see." Luke said as he kissed her lightly and went back to work.

Rory walked towards the bridge and she looked and saw him sitting there reading intently. He was so sexy when he read. She walked lightly as she made her way towards.

"Hey there." She said softly as she took a seat next to him.

"Nice to see you too, you look nice." He replied as he looked up from his book.

"Thanks, so how are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I am back to normal breaths, but still a little weak. The fresh air helps a lot. Which is why I'm out here every morning." He explained.

"Good. But seriously I am going to have a talk with Dean about yesterday." She replied sternly.

"Don't!" He declared.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just knowing that you would be with him at all, I hate." He replied.

"But Jess, I…"

"Look Rory he has a problem with me. So let me handle it. You already told him you didn't want to be with him so that should be the end of what you two need to talk about. Okay?" he asked her being serious.

"Okay I won't. Just be careful and don't fight him again okay?" she instructed him.

"Well not until I'm well enough to kick his ass." He replied with a laugh.

"I guess that's all I can ask for." She said as she smiled back at him.

"Good." He said as he nudged her shoulder a little.

"Jess can I ask you one more thing?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, go ahead." He replied.

"Will you stay in Stars Hollow?" She asked hesitantly.

"Forever?" he asked her confusedly.

"Would that be so bad?" She replied.

"Yes, I hate Stars Hollow." He said angrily.

"But I want to be near you." She replied softly.

"Well that doesn't help me Rory you're only here on weekends and the summer. What am I supposed to do otherwise?" He asked her getting irritated.

"I don't know. You could find your own place and be near Luke." She explained.

"Do you know what you're asking me?" He asked her as he looked in her eyes.

"Yes. But you live too far away. I miss you! Could you just please stay through winter break and think about it?" She asked him with longing in her eyes.

"Okay." He replied softly.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"If you want me to. I will." He replied sweetly.

Rory leapt forward and hugged Jess so tightly that they fell over. Rory wound up on top of him and staring down in his eyes. Jess lifted his hand to her face and pulled her hair behind her ear. Rory leaned into his touch and closed her eyes feeling his warm and loving hand sweep over her hair. He sat up a little and kissed her lightly, as he pulled away she pulled him back and kissed him again passionately. She missed him so much. They way he kissed her blew her mind. She just wanted to be with him. They kissed for awhile before Jess pulled away. He tried to catch his breath. Rory just sat back and bit her lip. She looked at him and smiled. She loved being in his presence.

"We should probably get back now." Jess said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Okay." she replied as she took his hand and stood up.

The two of them walked back to the diner in silence, both unaware of what just happened between them would lead to. It didn't matter though, he was going to stay for awhile and they would have plenty of time to figure out what that meant. Right now they just wanted to be around each other……….

A/n Hey everyone! I'm back! I had a busy week but here is an update! Let me know what you think! Read and Review please! I hope it helps with the starting of another week! Tee hee! Anyhoodle enjoy!

-Kara-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Those Sweet Words**

"Mom I'm home!" Rory yelled as she saw the living room was empty.

"Hey sweetie, I was just getting ready for my date with Luke." Lorelai replied as she checked her hair in the mirror.

"You guys are going out tonight?" Rory asked as she plopped on the couch with exhaustion.

"Well yeah Rory, it's Friday night. I have a love life you know! You should give it a try." Lorelai said jokingly.

"I know." Rory replied somberly.

"Hey sweets, you wanna talk about you and Jess?" Lorelai asked sweetly as she took a seat next to Rory.

"Mom, I still haven't said I love you to him." Rory replied with frustration.

"Well do you love him?" Lorelai asked.

"More than he'll ever know mom." She replied genuinely.

"Then what's stopping you?" Lorelai asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing is stopping me mom. I need to tell him. I mean if I ever want a future between us, I need to tell him. God knows he has told me enough." Rory explained.

"Look Rory, You and Jess have changed a lot since high school. If you guys still love each other after everything that's happened, then this is something real babe." Lorelai replied as she rubbed her back lightly.

"Mom I never thought I would hear you speak about Jess and me like that?" Rory declared with a smile.

"Well you guys aren't the only one's that can change alright." Lorelai replied sweetly.

"Your right mom. What we have is real and I need to tell him that!" Rory said as she gave her mom a grateful hug.

"Hello it is me! Of course I'm right!" Lorelai replied jokingly.

"Thanks mom. For everything." Rory said sweetly.

"Anytime Baby!" Lorelai replied as she got up and put her jacket on.

"I'll be at the movies with Luke. If you need me try my cell." She said as she headed out the door.

"Bye mom." Rory said as she got up and decided to call him.

She called up his cell and got his voice mail.

"Damn!" Rory said in frustration. She wanted to talk to him and it couldn't wait.

She decided to head to the diner and leave him a note. She walked up the stairs and knocked first just to see if he would answer. No answer. She then slipped the piece of paper under the door and headed back home.

Later that night Jess arrived back at the diner. He headed up the stairs and into the apartment. He then saw a note with his name on it. He began to read it.

Jess,

Meet me at the gazebo at midnight.

-Rory

He smiled and then ran to get ready.

It was midnight and Rory was sitting there waiting. It was cold and she could see her breath. She was fidgeting with her fingers. It was a nervous habit she couldn't get rid of. She checked her watch again it was five past midnight. She sighed and sat back. She just sat there waiting. All of a sudden she could see a figure walking towards the gazebo. She looked a little more and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey you!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." He replied as he walked towards her.

"I see you got my note." She said.

"Yeah I did." He replied as he smiled at her. He got a little closer. She looked so beautiful in the moon light. He felt his heart beat faster with each step he took towards her. Her scent was pure and beautiful. This girl made him weak in the knees and she was the only one who knew how.

"So what did you want to see me about?" he asked as he took a seat on the bench.

"Well I need to tell you something." She replied seriously as she then took a seat next to him.

"Okay." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Wow, you have a little green in your eyes." Rory said as she looked at him lovingly.

"That's what you wanted to say?" he asked confusedly.

"Oh, no that's not it." She said now embarrassed.

He just smiled in response.

"Did I ever tell you that when Dean said I love you to me for the first time, I couldn't say it back? Like at all." Rory began.

"Rory, I don't want to talk about him." He replied angrily.

"Just go with it okay?" Rory pleaded with him.

"Fine." He replied indignantly.

"Okay. Well I have a hard time saying those words to someone unless I absolutely mean it. I wanted to say it to you numerous times when we were together. I was too afraid to do so. I thought there is no way he would actually love me back. When you said them to me last year I was just so shocked, amazed even! You really do love me don't you Jess?" Rory explained.

"Rory you know I do." He replied softly.

"Good, that just proves that what we have is real. After everything that has happened with us, we still love each other." Rory said as she took his hand.

Jess looked at her with fear in his eyes. He never thought he would get to this point with her.

"Jess Mariano, I love you. You are my soul mate and I know that now. If I have to spend another day without you in my life I may go crazy. When you were in your coma, I think apart of me died when I looked at you helpless like that. Jess I need you in my life. I need you. Period." Rory said as a tear ran down her face.

Jess wiped her tear away with his finger and then looked at her with a smile.

"I've waited so long to hear you say those words. No one has ever said them to me." Jess replied softly.

"No one? Not even your mom? Not Luke? No one?" Rory asked him baffled by what he said.

"Luke and I don't have to say it. It's kind of understood. My mom never has either; she is kind of like me. You know she has a hard time showing emotion, but I know she does. It's taken awhile to get to a good place with her but were there. No one has ever taken the time to get to know me and love me." Jess explained.

"Wow, Jess…I don't know what to say." Rory replied as she began to cry for him.

"Hey Rory you said you loved me. What more could I ask for?" Jess said to her as he lifted her chin with his hand.

"I love you Jess with all my heart." Rory replied as she leaned against his forehead with hers and kissed his nose lightly.

"I love you too Rory." Jess replied as he stroked her hair lightly.

He leaned in a little and kissed her gently, she began to kiss him back. He broke their kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, why don't I walk you home?" he asked her with a big smile.

"I would love that." She replied as she gave him another quick kiss.

He took her hand and they headed back to her place. They talked the entire way about anything and everything. Things were going to be different for them this time…………………………………………………

A/N Hey everyone it has been quite a busy week for me! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I do! Anyhoodle! Happy Friday everyone!!! Have a great weekend! Please read and review! Thanks! ;)

-Kara-


	13. Chapter 13

A/N First I'd like to say I am so so so so so very sorry for the incredibly long wait in between updates! Thank you for being so patient! Here's what happened! I write on a laptop and 2 weeks ago my power cord that keeps my laptop on died and then so did my battery naturally! So we had to call the company to ship me a new power cord. They sent me a new one and then it was the wrong one! Grr! So I had to send that one back and finally I got the right one! So I am back! Again sorry for the long wait! And thanks for reading this entire paragraph and listening to my whining...anyhoodle onto the chapter!

**Chapter 13. A new year a new step.**

"Happy New Year!" everyone in Stars Hollow shouted as the clock turned to midnight. Every year the town put on a new years extravaganza put on by Taylor of course. The whole town gathers at the gazebo for an amazing fireworks show. It was a very romantic time of year and the Gilmore girls both had a guy this year to share it with.

"Happy New Year Rory." Jess whispered in her ear so she could hear over all the noise.

Rory kissed him in response.

"I am so glad you stayed through winter break. I would have hated to not share this with you." Rory stated sweetly.

"I'm glad I stayed too." He replied with a loving smile.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Rory asked as she stroked his face lightly with her glove covered hand.

"Sure." He replied as he took her hand. They walked through all the chaos of the town until they finally made it to the bridge.

Jess and Rory took a seat at the bridge as their feet dangled over the frozen water. Rory leaned into Jess as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love it when it snows. It makes everything seem even more beautiful." Rory declared breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jess replied as he looked at her. She just smiled and kissed him lightly.

"So where do we go from here? I mean where are you going to live when the breaks over and I go back to school?" She asked worriedly.

"Well I am getting out of Luke's that's for sure. I am so done working in a diner." He replied as he rubbed her back to keep her warm.

"You are so talented in so many ways. You really need to find a job that will let you display that." Rory declared happily.

"Thanks. I am going to move out of my New York Apartment and try to find one here in Stars Hollow. That way I am still close to Luke and you at the same time." Jess explained.

"Really?" Rory asked sounding excited.

"Yeah really. You know that old building by Al's Pancake World?" Jess asked.

"The old bookstore?" Rory replied curiously.

"Yeah I wanna fix it up and sell my kind of music, books, and art etc. Like my own Barnes & Noble but so much better." Jess explained.

"Wow babe that's awesome! Of course there will be an entire book case devoted to that dreadful Hemmingway!" Rory teased him.

"Only because I know it makes you so happy!" Jess replied with a giggle.

"Wow, Jess we can actually make this work can't we?" Rory asked seriously as she snuggled in even more to keep warm from the winter air.

"We are definitely going to try. I love you Rory. That's enough for me." He stated softly.

"Me too." She replied.

The next morning Jess made his way down the stairs as Luke was serving people their food.

"Hey Luke can I talk to you for a moment?" Jess asked.

"I'm a little busy here kid. You could help you know!" Luke scolded as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Fine, but after the rush I want to talk to you." He replied grumpily as he grabbed a plate.

"Good!" Luke said in a rush.

"There I helped now can I please just have a minute?" Jess asked getting frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah what is it Jess." Luke replied as they walked into the back room.

"Luke I'm ready to leave. I am moving out of my apartment in New York and moving into a small place here in Stars Hollow." He explained calmly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Luke asked concerned.

"Luke I appreciated your concern but I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy!" Jess replied gratefully.

"I know it's just, I don't want anything else to happen to you. You're a pain in the ass, but I want you to be safe." Luke stated sounding fatherly.

"Hey I'm still going to be in town. You can still yell at me to be safe if you want." Jess replied jokingly.

"Do you need help moving your stuff? Luke asked.

"Yeah I'd appreciate it. Oh and I have some plans to fix up that old bookstore so I would like to work here in the diner for some extra money to eat and stuff if that's okay? You know just until I fix it all up for good." He asked his uncle.

"You bet!" Luke replied as he patted him on the back lovingly and headed back to work.

"Hey mom guess what?" Rory said as she took a seat eating a pop tart.

"What babe?" Lorelai asked as she flipped through the channels.

"Jess is going to move here for good. He is getting his own place and working on that old building for his own shop." Rory explained with delight.

"Wow Ror, that's big." Her mom replied.

"Yeah I know. We love each other it's amazing! I am so excited!" Rory declared with a smile.

"But Rory you will be at school until May." Lorelai pointed out bringing down the mood.

"Yeah but I can come home every weekend." Rory replied sounding frustrated.

"Rory do you really think two days a week for five months will really be enough?" She asked again.

"Yes mom. We love each other and were committed. We will make it work." Rory replied indignantly.

"I'm just saying Rory. It will be tough." Lorelai replied trying to be calm.

"Mom you still have something against him don't you? Would you just get over it now! You are dating his uncle for god's sake! You are always nice to him around Luke. Do you really still hate him?" Rory screamed at her mother.

"No I don't hate him Rory. I still don't trust him completely. I mean what if he flakes on you again? I'm worried babe." Lorelai explained.

"Weren't you the one who told me to go for it with him? That if we still loved each other after everything it was something real?" Rory asked angrily.

"I know I did, but I'm sorry mom mode kicks in. I'm sorry." Lorelai replied.

"You should be!" Rory yelled as she stormed out of the house. She got into her jeep and headed to Luke's.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Rory?" Luke asked as she opened the door.

"Hi Luke, is Jess here?" She asked softly.

"Yeah he is sleeping. Are you okay?" Luke asked as he let her in.

"I just need to see him." She replied.

"Well he is in his bed. I will head downstairs for a few minutes for you two." Luke said sweetly.

"Thanks Luke." She replied softly.

Rory walked over to Jess's bed and sat down beside his sleeping form. She shook him lightly to wake him.

"Rory?" Jess said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi can I just stay here tonight?" Rory asked softly.

"Sure. What's wrong Rory?" He asked as he sat up.

"My mom and I had a fight and I don't want to go back home." She replied with tears in her eyes/

"What was the fight about?" He asked her.

"You and me." She replied this time letting a tear fall.

Jess let out a rather large sigh in response.

"Come here." He said as he reached his hand for hers. She got under the covers and cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

Jess kissed her head sweetly and went back to sleep with Rory in his arms…………………………………..

Yet another A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know Lorelai is being a pain but still to this day on the show she is still not okay with Jess. I don't think she would make a complete 180 just yet. So sorry to anyone pissed off about that……but hey we got a moment! Tee hee…Enjoy everyone! Have a great Tuesday!

-Kara


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Dinner at Luke's**

"Here you go." Jess said as he offered her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She replied as she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch next to her.

"Rory, you can stay here as long as you want. Your mom is going to figure it out eventually; I mean this is Stars Hollow. Two stop signs and your back where you started." He declared as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know. She is probably downstairs right now talking to Luke." She replied.

"Well do you want to talk to her?" He asked sweetly.

"No." Rory stated angrily.

"Rory I think you should. Your mom is crazy but she is also a great mother and the fact that you're twenty and she is still concerned about every detail in your life is annoying but also great too." He explained.

"Jess how can you talk so nicely about her when she hates you?" She asked curiously.

"Because she is a part of you and I love you so I have to like her too." He replied as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"You are so wonderful you know that?" Rory said in amazement.

"Well I don't know about wonderful, but I try." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"You're perfect." She said as she snuggled a little closer.

"Luke I need to talk to her." Lorelai pleaded.

"I think she needs her space. Rory is a great girl she will come around Lorelai." Luke replied as he continued to block her from the stairs.

"I really messed up this time. Me and my big mouth." Lorelai said as she took her seat in defeat.

"Do you really not trust Jess?" Luke asked as he poured her some coffee.

"I don't know. I want to believe he has changed for Rory and your sake but I just. I don't know Luke. With everything that has happened with Rory in the last year, the whole Dean fiasco and all. I just can't see her get hurt again. Does that make me so awful?" Lorelai declared with sadness in her voice.

"No it doesn't. Part of why I love you is because you are a terrific mother. But Lorelai I love Jess too. He is my family. I trust him. You should too. Alright?" Luke replied lovingly.

"I know you're right. I just wish Rory would talk to me." She said with a large sigh.

"Try her later. After you get off work come by here for dinner. I will make it for the four of us." Luke replied.

"Okay sounds good. Thanks Luke. I love you." Lorelai said as she thanked him with a kiss.

"See you later." Luke replied as he went back to work.

That night Lorelai showed up at their apartment and knocked on the door as she waited for the door to open.

"Hi. Come on in." Jess said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Jess." Lorelai replied with the same awkwardness.

Lorelai greeted Luke with a kiss before looking around the room for her daughter.

"Where's Rory?" she asked.

"She's reading in my room. I'll go get her." Jess replied as he headed for the room.

"Rory, your mom is here." Jess said as he walked towards her.

"Okay, give me a minute." She replied somberly.

"It will be alright Rory. Your mom loves you. We can get passed this I promise." He said as he held his hand out for her.

"Since when did you become so wise and optimistic?" She asked as she took his hand.

"Ever since the girl I love said she loved me back. I've never been happier." He replied with a sweet smile.

"Well don't you know exactly what to say?" She said as she kissed him tenderly.

He led her out to the kitchen and then took his seat.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"Hi mom." She replied.

The four of them had a nice but awkward dinner. Lorelai was itching to have a real heart to heart with her daughter. She knew doing that over dinner was out of the question. Jess and Luke started doing the dishes and clearing the table. This was her chance.

"Rory could we go for a walk please?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Sure." Rory replied as she grabbed her coat.

"I'll be right back." Rory said as she went and kissed Jess quickly before heading out.

The Gilmore girls walked in silence for a few moments before Lorelai broke the silence.

"Rory I'm really sorry. I was out of line. I should trust your judgment." Lorelai declared.

"Mom I forgive you. I mean I understand you're worried but Jess is so amazing. Take the time to really get to know him now. Forget about everything from before. He's grown up and is everything I could ever ask for." Rory replied kindly.

"I saw how he looked at you during dinner kid. He is so in love with you." Lorelai said with a motherly smile.

"I love him too." Rory replied with a smile.

"I know you do sweets. I plead temporary insanity if that's okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll take it!" Rory said as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"I hate when we fight, I love you kid." Lorelai replied as she squeezed her daughter.

"Me too, I love you too mom." Rory said squeezing her mom tighter.

Rory and Lorelai made it up the stairs and entered the apartment happy.

"I take it you two are okay now?" Jess asked as he wiped a dish dry.

"Yes, were good." Rory replied as she kissed him lightly before taking a seat on the couch.

"Jess can I talk to you for a moment?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, sure." He replied hesitantly.

The two of them went out into the hallway.

"Jess I'm sorry I have been giving you a hard time. You used to be irresponsible, but your not now. I know you love Rory and wouldn't leave her again. So I apologize for acting the way I have." Lorelai apologized genuinely.

"Lorelai you don't have to apologize. I have given you plenty of reasons to not trust me. You love Rory, I can relate. I want her to be safe too. I can keep her safe I promise you." Jess replied.

"I believe you. Look at you Jess Mariano, You're a good kid!" Lorelai said as she messed up his hair a little before heading back inside………………….

A/N Hey everyone! Here's another update! Please review! I love reviews it lets me know you guys like my story. It's a great motivator for me. I hope you all like it! Enjoy your weekend everyone!

-Kara


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. I'm ready now.**

Rory looked over at her calendar and placed her finger on May 11th. Her last day of Yale this year had finally come. She had gone home every other weekend for the last five months, visiting with Jess and her mom. But for Rory Gilmore that just wasn't enough time spent with him. She was so happy to spend an entire summer with the love of her life.

Rory's cell went off and she saw the caller ID and an enormous smile spread across her face.

"Hey you!" she answered

"You ready to come home?" He asked sweetly.

"You have no idea!" She replied anxiously.

"Look outside your window." He said sounding suspicious.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Rory just do it." He replied.

Rory pulled her curtain back and saw him. "Oh my god! You're here! You fixed up your car! It looks great!" Rory squealed in one breath as she jumped up and down.

Jess smiled in response as he watched her through the window acting like a crazy person.

"You gonna come to me or do I have to go up there?" He asked sarcastically.

"A lady never runs to anyone." She replied with a smile.

Jess made his way up to Rory's dorm room and before he could knock the door swung open and she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"Wow, nice to see you too Rory." He replied as he gave her another sweet kiss.

"I'm just happy to see you." She said as she twirled his hair with her fingers.

"So let's get your stuff out to the car and head home." Jess said as he grabbed a box and headed for the hallway.

Jess and Rory drove back to Stars Hollow; it didn't take them too long. After all it's only 22.8 miles.

"Do you want to go see your mom first or would you rather see my surprise?" He asked with a smirk as they drove passed Luke's.

"Oooh Oooh! Your surprise!" Rory squealed with excitement.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Jess replied as he drove and took a right.

They drove up and parked. Rory looked in amazement. Jess got out of the car and made his way around it and let her out offering her his hand. He took her hand and led her to the building. Rory looked in shock as she read the sign that hung above Jess's bookstore

_**"JnR's Literature"** _She read the sign out loud still sounding a little shocked.

"You like the name?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"It's, it's perfect. Oh my goodness, Jess this is amazing." Rory replied as she looked at him lovingly.

"I thought you would like it. Come on you haven't even seen the inside yet." Jess said as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Rory looked up and down and all around his bookstore. There were literary masterpieces everywhere she looked.

"Here it is the Hemmingway Shelf." He said with a smirk as he showed it off with pride.

"You actually put one in here!" Rory replied as she hit him jokingly.

"I had to." Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her towards him.

"Now it still has a while before I open it. I mean I am no where near being finished with this place, but I wanted you to see it before anyone else. With the exception of Luke, I mean he helped me put this place together." Jess explained with excitement.

"Jess have I mentioned that I am so proud of you?" Rory replied as she kissed his forehead lightly.

"I think you have before, but it's always nice to hear. I couldn't have done any of this without you Rory. You are my inspiration, my muse, and my passion. I love you Rory Gilmore and now we have a place named after us filled with what we both were in love with before we were in love with each other." He answered as he caressed her face lightly.

"Jess that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you back!" Rory replied as she hugged him so tight he lost his breath.

"Okay that's enough of the mushy stuff!" Jess said as he broke their hug and flashed a wise ass smile.

"Moment killer!" She replied as she hit him lightly.

"I have a reputation you know!" He declared as he headed for the door.

"Yeah yeah I get it Mariano!" She said as she followed him out to the car.

Jess and Rory got in the car and headed for his new apartment. He found a two bedroom apartment ten minutes away from Luke's. Rory had been there a few times over the past few months. It was practically her second home.

"I love your apartment. It is so classic you." Rory stated as she plopped onto his couch.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" He asked as he sat next to her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know it is simple yet captivating at the same time. So very Jess Mariano." She explained.

"How is my apartment like that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It just is okay." She replied now sounding embarrassed.

He just laughed and kissed her head sweetly.

"Jess, I love you." She declared out of no where.

"I know Rory." He replied.

"This is going to sound like it's coming out of the blue, but it isn't okay? I've been thinking about it for a while now." She explained as she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Go on." He replied.

"Everything you showed me today, everything you did just shows me how perfect we are for each other. Jess you complete me." Rory said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Rory I love you too. Are you okay?" He asked now getting concerned.

"Yes I'm okay. Jess I want to be with you. I'm ready to experience what real love is like." She replied as she looked at him with love and passion.

"Rory are you sure?" He asked as he looked into her remarkably blue eyes.

"Jess I love you. I want to be with you in every single way. I want to make love with you. Everything else before was just sex or comfort. With you I know it will be real. I'm ready for this." She explained as she leaned in closer to him.

"Rory I want to be with you too. I love you." He replied as he kissed her lightly.

"Good." She said with a smile as she tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms in the air as she pulled it over his head. She looked down at his stomach and saw his scar from when he was shot. She looked at him with love in her eyes. Trying very hard not to remember that horrible night, she took her hand and gently brushed his scar and kissed it lightly.

"You are so beautiful." Rory said as she kissed him once more.

Jess sat up and began to kiss her more passionately. He got up and took her hands and led her to his room. He was sweet and gentle showing her how much he loved and respected her. Rory was finally going to know how being loved completely truly felt like………

A/N Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a great week...Here's another update. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I really do. It is purely centered on Jess and Rory. They are a beautiful couple and I am so happy to write about them. Please everyone review! I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past. It's great inspiration. Anyhoodle enjoy this update and have an awesome weekend!

-Kara-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Breathing.**

Rory woke the next morning to Jess's warm breath. He was breathing softly up and down and with each breath he took it blew Rory's hair gently. She was wrapped under his arm and laying on his chest. She looked up and watched as Jess slept heavily. She smiled as she watched him. He had never looked more peaceful then in this moment. Rory snuggled in just a little more, trying to feel as close to him as she possibly could. She rested her head on his chest once more and fell back asleep to the lullaby his heartbeat's made as they slept.

"Hey." He said in a husky morning voice.

"Hi there." Rory replied as she kissed him lightly.

"Rory, you take my breath away. Every move you make, even the way you look first thing in the morning is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Jess said as he looked at her lovingly.

"Wow you know what they say, love is blind." She replied as she giggled a little.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm serious Rory. You look beautiful right now." He declared once more.

"Well thank you. You look very sexy in the morning as well." She replied as she kissed his chest lightly.

"Sexy? Really?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh like you don't know your every girl's fantasy!" She teased as she began to tickle him.

After finally gaining the breath to answer. Rory knew where he was ticklish now.

"You think I'm every girl's fantasy? Are you crazy Rory Gilmore?" Jess asked.

"Well I can't deny the fact that I'm crazy, however you are amazing, sexy, brilliant, and charming. Who wouldn't want you?" She replied with a love sick grin.

"High praise Miss Gilmore!" He replied as he kissed her sweetly.

"Jess about last night. I don't regret anything; No looking back. You and I are in the future. You are my one." Rory stated now trying to be serious.

"Me too Rory." He replied as he kissed her once more as if sealing what she said with a kiss.

The two of them finally got up and got dressed after a lovely morning together.

"I need to go see my mom this today. So I am going to the inn for the afternoon." Rory said as she put her coat on.

"Alright, I have some things to take care of at the bookstore so that works out fine." He replied.

"I'll miss you." Rory declared with a pout.

"Yeah, me too." He replied as he kissed her sweetly before letting her go.

Rory left his apartment and headed for the Dragonfly Inn. Rory was walking through the town as if she were floating on air. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Rory was walking passed Luke's when she heard his familiar voice pierce through her ears suddenly.

"Hi Rory." he said as he walked towards her.

"Hey Dean." She replied as she began to fiddle with her fingers nervously.

"How you been Rory?" He asked as he got a little closer.

"I've been great. Really great." She replied as she took a step back feeling uncomfortable.

"Better then I've been without you." Dean said softly.

"Look Dean, I am not going to do this with you. You and I are just friends, if that. You need to stay away from me if you can't get over us. It's over! Forever okay." Rory declared with a frustration she didn't realize she had.

"He won't make you happy Rory. He will just leave you like he always does." Dean retorted angrily.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dean! Stop it. You don't know him like I do!" She replied bitterly.

"You can convince yourself all you want that he's changed but he will leave you Rory. You know it deep down inside. You still doubt him. I can see it in your eyes. He is going let you down like always." He explained sounding smarmy to her ears.

"You don't know me anymore Dean. You lost your right to talk to me like this a long time ago." Rory said practically crying at her discomfort.

"You being so defensive says it all." He replied as he stepped a little closer.

"I said stay away from me!" Rory yelled with anger, before running away.

Luke noticed this event from his window and immediately ran out after her.

"Rory!" Luke called after her but she was too fast and she vanished behind a corner.

"What the hell did you do to her Forrester?" Luke yelled at the tall young man.

"Nothing. We were just discussing your nephew that's all. She got upset when I made her realize the truth." Dean replied with a smirk.

"What truth?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Come on we both know that Jess isn't good enough for a girl like Rory Gilmore. Let's not kid ourselves. It's like thinking you and Lorelai are going to last. The Gilmore's are in a different league. No one will ever be good enough for them." Dean replied with a crack at the end of his voice obviously becoming emotional.

"I don't care what happened to you Dean. Don't you dare tell me about my relationship or my nephews you got that! Go take your bitterness and divorce some where else and leave Rory alone or I will make you!" Luke yelled loud enough for the whole town to hear before heading back into his diner.

Dean just looked around nervously before turning around and heading anywhere but where he was.

Rory showed up at her mother's inn crying.

"Michel is my mom around?" She asked as she tried to hide her face with embarrassment.

"She is in the kitchen." He replied in that annoying French accent without even looking at her.

"Thanks." She replied softly as she headed for the kitchen.

"Rory what's wrong sweetheart?" Lorelai greeted her sobbing daughter with a hug,

"Mom it was awful." She replied as she cried into her mother blouse.

"What was babe?" She asked as she rubbed her back gently.

"Dean came up to me in the town square and he yelled at me about Jess and our relationship. He kept saying Jess was going to leave me like always and he embarrassed me in front of the whole town." Rory replied as she took a seat on a stool as she wiped her tear away.

"Oh honey that's awful." Lorelai comforted her daughter.

"I know. This is the second time he has yelled at me in public." Rory replied as she took a deep breath.

"He yelled at you before?" Her mother questioned.

"A long time ago. At the dance marathon. He broke up with me in front of everyone. I know he hates Jess, but I thought he cared about me enough to respect me and my town." Rory replied as she caught her breath in between sobs.

"Rory I am so sorry this happened to you babe. Dean needs to get over this now. He has become very bitter over everything that has happened in the last year. Hopefully he will leave town and stop bothering you. If he doesn't I will talk to him." Lorelai replied with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mom. I love you!" Rory said as she hugged her mom tightly.

Rory had lunch with her mother that afternoon. The Gilmore Girls had a girl's afternoon together. It helped Rory forget about what happened earlier.

"Rory are you okay?" Jess asked as he rushed into the dining hall.

"Jess what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Luke called me and said Dean harassed you. Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled her hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek lightly.

"Yeah he did. Earlier. But it's over now. I'm okay." Rory replied as she hugged him tight.

"I'm going to kick his ass! How dare he bother you?" Jess replied as he started to become angry.

"No Jess. My mom and I are handling it. Its okay Dodger I'll be fine." She reassured him as she kissed him lightly.

"I still want to punch his lights out!" He replied still enraged.

"I know Jess and that's enough really." Rory said as she kissed him once more.

"Hey Jess. We got it under control really." Lorelai reassured the angry young man.

"I can't stand him!" Jess replied.

"I know kid. We'll fix this. You two go be in love together while I get back to work alright?" Lorelai said as she gave them a wink and headed back to the front desk.

"See Jess it will be okay." Rory stated as she grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jess asked as he tried to calm down.

"I'd love to." She replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for being my hero."………………………………………………………………………………

A/N okay everyone here is an update! I know we all hate Dean! He is such a schmuck... I wanted to touch on the 5th season episode "_To Live and Let Diorama__" _Dean's last episode in the show when he came back and told Luke that he wasn't good enough for Lorelai, that all Gilmore's screw you over in the end. Well that was such a Dean thing to say so I wanted to incorporate it into my story somehow. It's how Dean would be, knowing that yet again she picked Jess! Ha ha ha! Sorry my Lit fangirl takes over! Anyway I hope you guys like the sweet stuff between Jess and Rory this time! Please Read n Review! I love reviews lots and lots of them! J

-Kara-


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Maturity**

Jess woke to the sun beating down on his face as it cracked through his curtains. He moaned in tiredness as he rolled over to find Rory not sleeping next to him. He shot up looking around trying to make her appear before his eyes like he was a magician.

"Rory?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?" She called back to him from the bathroom.

"Just checking if you were still here." Jess replied sounding a little embarrassed.

"I just took a quick shower and was doing my hair." Rory explained as she walked out of the bathroom and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't even hear you get up." He replied as he kissed her lightly.

"Well I didn't want to wake you. You were so peaceful when you were sleeping." Rory said as she messed with his already messed up mop of hair.

"You look cute in my t-shirt." Jess said as he finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Really? I grabbed it after I took my shower. I needed something comfy to ware. I forgot an extra blouse when I packed my bag so I could stay over." She replied as she got up to check her hair one last time.

"Well it really works for you." Jess said as he finally got out of bed to get dressed himself.

"Why thank you! I gotta say you don't look to shabby in those boxers Dodger!" She replied with a rather large smile.

Jess blushed just a little before giving her his trademark smirk and placing a shirt over his lean torso.

"I am heading to Luke's for breakfast with my mom. You want to join?" Rory asked.

"I have some finishing touches to have done before I open the store next week, so I think I'm gonna pass." Jess replied as he applied some mousse to his hair.

"Can I come by and help you with it later on today?" She asked him as she placed on her coat.

"Sure meet me there at around noon and we can have lunch and then I'll put you to work." Jess replied as he kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

"See you later then." Rory said as she then left the apartment.

Rory walked in the morning light as she made her way to Luke's. She heard the familiar sound of the bell as she walked into the diner and found Lorelai laughing about something with Luke.

"Good morning Mom, Luke." Rory greeted them as she took her seat at the counter.

"Hey babe. You have a good night last night?" Lorelai asked her with a smile.

"Oh my god mom don't ever ask me like that again!" Rory replied as she turned a deep shade of red.

"What happened last night?" Luke asked innocently.

"Rory spends the night at Jess's apartment sometimes." Lorelai replied as she sipped her coffee.

"You're not angry Lorelai?" Luke asked now sounding like a concerned father.

"Rory is a grown woman now Luke. Plus I know Jess won't hurt her because I will personally kick his ass back to New York and he knows it." She replied with a wink towards Rory.

"Can you two please not discuss my love life with me sitting here please?" Rory chimed in with embarrassment.

"Sorry sweets. You're right we'll stop." Lorelai apologized as she rubbed her back lightly.

"So you have any plans today? With Jess I mean?" She asked her daughter.

"I am meeting him at his bookstore at noon for lunch. I am gonna help him with some work stuff. So basically spending the afternoon together." Rory explained as she finally took a sip of her coffee.

"Well that sounds nice." Her mother replied sweetly.

"So I got to tell you the crazy thing Michel did yesterday!" Lorelai stated with excitement.

"Fill me in." Rory replied anxiously.

"He mistook Miss Patty for a man on the phone yesterday and asked her if her wife would be joining her this weekend? Needless to say Miss Patty gave him an earful!" Lorelai explained with a huge smile.

"Man I miss all the good stuff!" Rory replied with a laugh………………………………………………………………………..

Jess was placing books on shelves as he played _The Clash _over the speakers in the store. As he placed _Lisey's Story_ the latest from _Stephen King _in the Novel section. He heard the front door of the store open. He looked back to see who it was. It was too early for Rory. Then he saw him. The very annoyance of his teenage existence, staring at him with those pathetic eyes.

"Cute title." Dean stated as he stood there in the doorway.

Jess took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth it to punch his face in so far that he was unrecognizable. Rory had asked him not to.

"Look we aren't open for another week so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jess replied almost too polite.

"What happened to your spunk Jess? Don't you still hate me?" Dean asked as he took another step inside.

"I couldn't hate you anymore than I already do. But don't push me string bean it may grower deeper if you stand there any longer." Jess replied as he clenched his fist by his side.

"Okay I'll leave but don't forget that I know who you are Jess. I know what you do. You will never change and you will get scared and leave her. I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces once you're gone. Its how this sick cycle keeps turning." Dean said as he took a step towards the door.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Aren't you the one with a divorce under your belt? You are so pathetic thinking that Rory will ever be with you again. She hates your guts now buddy. Leave her alone or I will make you!" Jess replied so furious he could literally feel the heat rising in his body.

"Just remember I got to her first!" Dean said with a smirk so wide it made Jess's stomach turn.

Without a second thought Jess swung a punch that landed right on Dean's face. Dean lunged forward to take him down and they fought each other. Punching each other like there was no tomorrow. Both so built up with rage that it consumed them. They never did get to finish their fight at Kyle's party all those years ago.

Taylor had happened to be walking by when he noticed the two young men fighting. He called for the troubadour's help who had been singing on the corner near by. The two men ran inside and broke up Jess and Dean's fight. Each holding one of them back.

"What is going on in here?" Taylor questioned angrily.

"Get that bastard out of my store!" Jess replied as he caught his breath.

"Let's go Dean." Taylor relied as he led him out the door.

The troubadour let go of Jess and headed out the door himself. Jess wiped his sleeve under his nose and saw his own blood. He took a deep breath and sat on the desk nearest to him. Trying to catch his breath he grabbed some tissues to stick up his nose.

Rory ran so fast that her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. She finally made it to JnR's Literature and she found Jess sitting on a chair reading _"The Old Man and the Sea"_.

"I was going to ask if you were okay but I can clearly tell you're not. You're reading Hemmingway." Rory said with a sympathetic smile as she walked towards him.

Jess looked up at her in response, and then found the pages of his book once more.

"What happened Jess?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"What do you think?" he murmured with sarcasm.

"I don't know what to think Jess. Just talk to me please!" she pleaded with him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied curtly as he continued reading his page.

"Jess your all bruised. Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked as she stroked his face lightly.

He moved away from her touch and stood up placing his book on the table.

"Did he start this Jess? Because if you tell me he did then I will believe you. He has been way out of line lately." Rory asked as she met his eyes with her own.

"Rory, I hate him and I don't want to talk about it alright. He came in and proved why I hate him end of story." Jess replied as he broke their gaze and looked at the ground.

"That's not good enough Jess!" She replied impatiently.

"Rory don't push me!" Jess replied angrily.

"Why? Or what you'll leave like you always do!" She stated with crossly.

Jess just looked at her with shock. In disbelief of what she had just said. Hadn't she realized he would never leave her again? Ever! He was different now, even if he was being unfair at the moment.

"Jess….I…I didn't mean…." Rory tried to convey how sorry she was for that comment.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold. His intense eyes that could always tell her what he was thinking.

"You should go." Was all he could say as he looked away from her in pain.

Rory just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. She walked passed him as tears began to swell in her eyes. She walked out of the store and began to cry heavily. How did they revert back to when they were seventeen? The petty fighting they always endured with one another. They were supposed to be mature now. Better now. She gathered herself and walked back to her house……………………………………………………….

A/N Hey everyone. I hope you all had a nice week! Sorry it was a little while between chapters but I had a crazy week. I hope you guys like this chapter! Yes I know more drama but I have an idea brewing in my head with this turn I did in the story do bare with me k?... Please read and review! Lots and lots of reviews! Thanks to everyone who always does! Have a great week everyone!

-Kara


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Damaged and Broken**

Lorelai was on her couch munching on popcorn. She was watching some rerun of the honeymooners and laughing uncontrollably as she mocked it. It was raining pretty hard outside and the noise of the thunder and rain fall was comforting on this evening she was spending alone. The door swung open and now the sound of the rain was even stronger as Rory made her way into the house.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai called out.

Rory was silent. She just stood there in the entry way dripping wet.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked once again as she walked towards the door.

"Oh my god Rory you're soaking wet!" She yelled as she pulled her daughter inside and shut the door.

"Oh." Was all Rory said in response.

"Rory sweetie what's wrong?" Lorelai asked her as she led her to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her.

Rory began to cry. Her tears ran along with the rain drops that already lay on her face.

"Rory please you're scaring me honey." She pleaded with her.

"Mom it's bad. I was so stupid." Rory replied as she wrapped the towel around herself tighter.

"Let me go make some coffee alright sweets?" Lorelai declared as she went into mother mode.

Lorelai handed a nice hot cup of coffee to a finally dry Rory. Rory was in her Mr. Peanut pajamas and was curled up on the couch with a vacant look on her face.

"Okay Rory please tell me what happened." She asked as she took a seat next to her daughter.

"Dean and Jess got into a fight. But worse then last time. They really went at each other this time. Jess's face was all bruised and he had a bloody nose. It was awful mom." Rory began to explain.

"You didn't see Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"No I guess he'd left at that point. Mom I don't know how it started or what was said all I know is that Jess was hurt and it was all because of me."

"Rory that's not true." She reassured her daughter.

"Yes it is mom. Dean is doing this because of me. Because of what happened last summer. When I asked Jess what happened he went into classic Jess and shut me out." Rory explained with a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Hun I'm so sorry." She comforted her.

"The worse part is that I pushed and pushed for an answer instead of being sensitive to him in this situation. I got so angry I told him he was going to leave like he always does. The very thing Dean said to me and most likely said to him. Dean put that doubt back in my head." Rory said as she bowed her head with shame.

"Honey did it ever really leave?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mom that's the thing! I love Jess. I trust him, and I don't know why I said something so hurtful. He would never leave me again. Now he hates me forever." She replied as she began to shake with sadness.

"Rory, Jess could never hate you. He may hate the world but he could never hate you. I'm sure of that." Lorelai replied with hope for her daughter.

"I spent hours on that bridge today hoping he would come and find me there. He never came and then it started to rain and then….I don't know mom. I don't know what to do." Rory said with more tears.

Watching her daughter be so upset broke Lorelai's heart.

"Rory I know it seems horrible right now but please just go to bed and sleep on it okay? It will be better in the morning. You guys have fought before. You'll work it out." She reassured her.

"I don't know mom." Rory replied with an exhausted shrug.

Rory got up and headed to bed. She laid there all night tossing and turning as the rain pounded on the roof. She couldn't sleep knowing they were broken.

Jess woke the next morning. His jaw was sore and his head was throbbing in pain. He let out an aching noise as he rolled over and sat up in his bed. He looked around his room and suddenly a strange feeling sunk into the pit of his stomach. He was all alone. Jess let out a sigh as he relived yesterday's events in his mind. Her words playing over and over in his head. _"You'll leave like you always do!" _Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. They stung so hard that the feeling was unrecognizable. He got up and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and saw his bruised face staring back at him.

"You fooled yourself Mariano. Thinking she would ever believe you, that you've changed." He said to himself with sadness.

Jess was outside in the back of his store smoking a long over due cigarette. He had quit for her, Jess never thought he'd see the day he would change for a girl, but she was special. He laughed with bitterness at that fleeing thought. Instead he just blew out some smoke as he leaned against the wall.

"Jess?" her voice bittersweet to his ears.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not even looking her way, just looking straight forward.

"Your door was open and well I saw you standing out here and I…I wanted to see you." Rory replied nervously.

"Well here I am." He stated sarcastically.

"Jess can we please talk about yesterday?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

He almost broke at the sound of her discomfort but decided against it.

"That didn't go so well yesterday." He replied as he stomped his cigarette to the ground with his foot.

"I know and I'm sorry." Rory agreed as she took a step towards him.

He moved away and headed inside.

"Jess, please don't act like this." She pleaded with him as she followed him inside.

"Look no need to apologize about something you meant Rory; really that doesn't make any sense." Jess replied still avoiding eye contact.

"Jess I was just upset yesterday, everything was so messed up and I spoke out of anger. It doesn't mean I believe that you would ever leave again." She tried to explain.

"You don't think I was upset yesterday? I was furious Rory! That bastard came in here saying he got to you first! He went on and on about how he knew me and how I would leave and hurt you again!" Jess replied angrily.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that when I asked you? I would have understood." Rory asked.

"You would have just taken his side anyway. I will always be the guy who deserved what was coming to him. Plus he was right; here I am hurting you again!" Jess replied as he began to yell a little.

"Don't tell me what I would have done! Don't you know me at all? I love you; I would have believed you Jess! Damnit why can't we get out of this petty cycle?" She yelled back at him not caring who heard them.

"What you said yesterday, was just too much Rory. I thought we had come a lot further in the last year, but we are just back where we always are. We were kidding ourselves." Jess replied with frustration in his voice.

"Jess we are always going to fight. There is always going to be something that we are going to get angry about but I don't care. It makes us passionate. I would rather fight and love with you than be with anyone else in this entire world." Rory explained as love filled her eyes.

"I can't live with hurting you all the time. It breaks me. I am not a very emotional person and you know that, but you get to me Rory. You make me care more than I ever thought possible. I can't make you feel horrible all the time. It makes me feel awful about myself. Watching you cry right now makes me hate myself." Jess responded with anger and sadness tugging at his voice.

Rory bowed her head and began to cry. Why was it so hard for them to just be happy? All she wanted was to be with him and this was the worst feeling she had ever felt before.

Jess walked over to her and took her into his arms and let her cry into him. She cried into his shirt and he enveloped her to the point where they were like one person. He stroked her hair lightly and kissed the top of her head as he tried to calm her down.

"Please Rory, stop crying. I hate making you feel like this." He said as he rubbed her back lightly.

"I love you Jess." Was all Rory could say in response.

"I know you do Rory, I know you do." He said as he hugged her even tighter then he thought possible……………………………………….

A/N Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that. I was busy with end of the school year stuff. Well here's some more Jess and Rory for ya! I know it seems like I'm making more and more drama but please trust me. Jess and Rory are such a complex couple they have a lot of depth and I think if they ever got back together they would have a lot of these similar problems. They have such a passionate and deep love that it makes for great writing material. Anyhoodle I hope that you liked it. Please read and review I love hearing your thoughts really it really makes my day. Thank you to everyone who always does. Have a great weekend everyone!

-Kara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Baby Steps.**

Rory headed to the kitchen that following morning to find her mom sipping on her coffee and reading the paper. She smiled as she made her way to the coffee pot to fill herself up.

"So Ror, you came home late last night. Did you and Jess smooth things out?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know mom. We talked about our fight and I think he understands that I didn't mean what I said but…" Rory replied sounding unsure.

"But what?" Lorelai questioned.

"Jess and I didn't say we were okay or anything. We didn't say much of anything really; we just sat together and read last night. We're still not okay. I think I really hurt him with what I said whether it was out of anger or not." Rory explained with a large sigh as she drank her coffee.

"So you guys are taking a break for now?" Lorelai asked with confusion.

"I guess. Baby steps mom. I think we threw ourselves together way too fast at first. You know with his coma and then having the chance to actually be together. It all happened so quickly. We just need to readjust to each other I think." Rory explained once more to her mother.

"Well it sounds like you too are being very mature about this." Lorelai said with a sweet smile.

"I know, go figure." Rory replied sarcastically.

Jess was making some finishing touches on the store before he finally opened it up to Stars Hollow today. He straightened out the Sci Fi section to the point of perfection. Everything was finally in its place. Jess was never the guy who had to have anything perfect, but somehow this place was different.

"Hey kid, are you ready?" Luke asked as he was about to switch the sign to open.

"I don't know Luke. I've never succeeded at anything. I've failed at everything I ever tried in my life." Jess replied as looked at the ground nervously.

"Hey this time is different okay." Luke said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Jess questioned with vulnerable eyes.

"Because I believe in you, and Rory believes in you. You are grown up Jess. I'm very proud of you. You've made something of yourself here kid." Luke replied sounding fatherly.

"Thanks." Was all Jess could say in response. He still wasn't very good at these kinds of things.

The store was filled with people by the afternoon. Jess Mariano actually smiled as he watched the people of Stars Hollow picking up books and buying them. He wondered when he would actually have enough courage to put his book into publishing. He had been working on a short novel for some time now, but never had the nerve to type it up. It just laid there written in a notebook. Instead he just took a deep breath and began to ring someone up………………………………………………

It was finally closing time and Luke switched the sign back over to closed and locked up the door.

"Thanks for being here and helping me today." Jess said.

"Anytime." Luke replied with a smile.

"Oh hey Jess I need to show you something." Luke declared excitedly.

"Alright." Jess replied.

Luke led Jess into the back room and turned on the storage light. Luke dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and a diamond ring sparkled before their eyes.

"So what do you think?" He asked his nephew.

"Well you're not really my type Uncle Luke, plus I think it's illegal in most states." Jess replied with a smirk.

"Stop it, you little punk!" Luke scolded him with annoyance.

Jess busted out laughing in response.

"Come on Jess, what do you think?" He asked once more.

"I think Lorelai is going to love it." Jess replied sincerely.

"Thanks, I think so too." Luke said with a love sick grin.

"I'm happy for you. You guys are perfect together. Plus no one else could stand you guys!" Jess declared as he ran out of the room before Luke could hit him.

"You can't ever just be nice can you?" Luke yelled after him.

"Not my style." Jess replied as he headed out the door.

Luke just smiled. Everything was perfect for him in this moment.

Rory was sitting in up in her bed reading. It was late at night. She had spent the day with her mom at the Inn, helping her and having lunch with Sookie and Michel. She flipped the page of _Pride & Prejudice _and there was a note in the margin. His handwriting made her heart jump a little. It was silly but she didn't care.

_Love stories are the most irritating yet beautiful things at the same time. Somehow you got me to read this. You inspire me._

Rory smiled so wide at his words. She felt important that she actually got him to see love as something beautiful.

Rory heard a tapping at her window. It startled her a little. She looked up from her book and saw him standing outside her window with his hands in his pockets just waiting for her to come. She unlatched her window and motioned for him to come inside.

"You come out here." He replied.

"It's freezing out there Jess!" Rory declared.

"I didn't know you were such a girl." Jess stated with a smirk.

"You irritate me Mariano!" Rory replied as she put on a hoodie and made her way out of the window.

"Nice to know I still get to you Gilmore." Jess said proudly.

Rory stood next to him looking in his eyes. It had only been a day since she had seen him but it felt like a lifetime since she had really looked at him. She loved looking in his eyes. She began to shake a little from the cold. Jess took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Now you're going to be cold." She acknowledged sweetly.

"I asked you out here remember? I'll be fine." He replied as he looked up at the sky.

"Good point." She responded as she stood even closer to him. She took in the scent of his jacket that was wrapped around her. It was such a familiar scent. He smelled so good.

"So I missed you at the store today." Jess stated as he continued to look at the stars.

"Oh my god! Jess I completely forgot! It was the first day right? With everything in the past few days I guess I must have spaced it….I'm so so so sorry…I…."

Jess stopped her by kissing her softly. Their lips collided subtly and sweetly. He hadn't tasted her in days. Something about her was so familiar and intimate at the same time.

"What was that for?" She asked softly as she caught her breath.

"I had to stop your babbling somehow." He replied with a smile.

"Oh." Was her response.

"Look its okay you didn't make it Rory. I don't blame you. We've been a little rocky lately and I'm still not sure where we are, but its okay really." Jess told her as he caressed her face lightly with the back of his hand.

"I'll be there tomorrow." Rory replied as she took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Is that a promise?" He asked lovingly.

"You bet Mariano." She replied as she kissed once more. She couldn't get enough of his touch. He was like breathing to her in this moment.

Jess broke free of their kiss and leaned his head against hers.

"I gotta go." He said suddenly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Rory replied sadly.

"Hey, love you okay?" He assured her.

"Love you too." She replied as she kissed one more time.

"Night Rory." He said as he began to become a shadow fading slowly.

"Night." She said softly to herself and then headed back into her room to finish reading………………………………..

A/N wow! It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry everyone. Well here's another chapter. It's nearing the end of the story but I think you'll be happy with the way it all turns out. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review! I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS. Reviews are fuel to a writer's soul. Not to sound too corny LOL! Anyhoodle. Enjoy your week everyone!

-Kara.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: OMG!!! I have not updated in forever! Let me first say I am so so sorry everyone! I have been so busy lately. Been preparing to go off to college in the fall so stressful...anyhoodle I've had this chapter in my head for awhile but haven't had to time to sit down and write…I am so sorry. Well here it is. I hope it was worth the wait everyone. Please read and review I love your thoughts!

-Kara J

**Chapter 20. One Night with the Gilmore's.**

Jess lay sleeping in bed in his lonely and quiet apartment when he was suddenly awoken by a knocking at his front door. He got up drowsily and headed for the door. He opened it to find the lovely Miss Rory Gilmore staring back at him with her amazingly blue eyes.

"Hey there." He greeted groggily.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked.

"Like you even have to ask, come on in." Jess replied as he waved her inside.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes gently.

"I was too excited I had to see you right away!" She replied excitedly.

"Excited? About what?" Jess asked as he finally put on a shirt to go with his boxers.

"Well I have a few things to tell and ask you." Rory replied sweetly.

"Shoot." Jess shot back curiously.

"My mom and Luke are engaged! He proposed last night when they went to dinner!" Rory shouted with excitement.

"Oh, wow that's great." Jess replied unenthusiastically.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked disappointedly.

"Well, Luke showed me the ring so I knew he was going to ask, sorry." Jess explained.

"Man. Mariano. I was so excited to tell you." She huffed in response.

"Rory, we are both happy. Isn't that what matters here." He asked with a smile.

"I suppose." She replied as she pushed him playfully.

"Did they set the date?" He asked as he went to put some coffee on.

"August 3rd." Rory replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"Wow that's in 2 weeks! Really quick!" Jess declared in disbelief.

"Yeah well I think they just want to be together as husband and wife. They have waited long enough." Rory explained.

"Yeah, makes sense." Jess said in response as he came over and took a seat next to her.

"What did you have to ask me Ror?" He asked as he placed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well more like tell you I guess. I wanted to talk to Dean today over lunch and sort some things out." Rory replied sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?" Jess asked indignantly.

"Look Jess, we really need to smooth everything out. Before the wedding. I would like Dean to attend it. My mom and him always got along and I think it would be a shame if he missed it, plus we really need to get all this history behind us for good. Plus who knows maybe one day you and Dean could actually get along." Rory explained hesitantly

Jess just looked at her.

"Say something Jess." She urged.

"Hold on, I'm just waiting for hell to freeze over." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine maybe you won't ever truly get along. But please let me do this. For me?" she asked as she looked at him sweetly.

"Do what you want. It's not like you would let me stop you anyway. But if he in any way makes you uncomfortable or hurts you, you tell me okay?" Jess asked with worry.

"Thank you." Was all she said before kissing him softly.

"Oh one more thing." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"My mom and Luke are going to my grandparents tonight for dinner to announce their engagement and I would love for you to come with tonight." Rory replied.

"I don't know Rory. Your grandmother didn't seem to like me all that much and I'm not good with meeting people. Plus I'm pretty sure your grandfather will hate me too." Jess said with an annoyed expression.

"Please? I want them to love you like I do. Your wonderful Jess and you will be just fine. Plus Luke will be there. Their going to have to get to know you eventually. I plan to keep you forever." Rory explained with a reassuring smile.

"Okay I'll be there. At 6:00? If I remember correctly." He asked.

"Perfect. So I will have Lunch with Dean and meet you there tonight. You can ride with Mom and Luke. Rory replied.

"Anything else?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"I love you." Rory replied as she stroked his face lightly.

"Me too." He said as he kissed her forehead before getting up to take a shower.

"I'll see you tonight! Bye!" Rory called after him before leaving.

Rory called Dean and he agreed to meet her at a café a little outside of Stars Hollow. That way Miss Patty doesn't start spreading rumors over nothing. Rory walked in and saw Dean sitting at a table fiddling with his thumbs nervously. He stood almost immediately when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey." He greeted her nervously.

"Hi, thanks for coming." Rory replied as she took her seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

"Dean over the last year or so you and I have been through a lot. I wanted to personally apologize for my part in all of this, in everything that happened. You lost your marriage and I lost a lot of myself when all of this happened and I really truly want to move past all of this." Rory explained.

"Me too." Was all Dean could muster up to say.

"You are a good person and I know that. You have been a big part of my life since I was young. I would like to regain our friendship. But if that is going to happen you need to except Jess in my life." Rory declared.

"I just don't understand what you see in him. How can he love you Rory. He only loves himself." Dean replied a little irritated with the mention of "Him"

"That's not true Dean. He is so different. I know he puts on this face that says I hate the world but in reality all he wants is to truly belong in it. I wish you and everyone else could see him like I see him." Rory replied with tears in her eyes.

"How's that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh wow there's so much! He is so smart and charming. Oh and he's so brilliant, beautiful, and sensitive. He is so sweet with me. In a weird way everything about him is innocent yet experienced. It's kind of hard to explain but he makes me feel alive and truly loved in ways I never knew existed. With me he is amazing Dean, I just wish everyone could know him like me." Rory explained with love in her eyes.

"Wow." He said in response.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You really love him don't you?" Dean asked seriously.

"Yes I really really do." Rory replied softly.

Dean took a deep breath and looked her over once more.

"Dean if you love me like you say you do, you will leave Jess and me alone. Let us be happy. Rory encouraged.

"I don't think I will ever understand it, but I'm willing to let it go. I don't want to lose you in my life Rory." Dean replied.

"It's such a relief to hear you say that." Rory replied with a relieved smile.

"Well now that that's settled." Dean declared before standing up out of his seat.

"Wait there's one more thing." Rory said stopping him from leaving.

"Okay what is it?" he asked as he took his seat once more.

"My mom and Luke are getting married. They set the date for 2 weeks from Saturday and I think my mom would love for you to be there." Rory explained sweetly.

"Wow Rory. That's great for them. I would love to be there if it's really okay." Dean replied in disbelief.

"It is." Rory responded as she finally stood up to leave.

"Thanks for calling me today. This was nice." Dean stated.

"Yeah it was. Well I better be going. I'll see you around." Rory replied as she waved and turned to walk away.

"Hey Rory!" Dean yelled after her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I really do love you." He said almost too softly.

"I know you do." was all she said as she flashed him her sweet smile and headed for the door.

Rory drove up to her grandparent's house and walked to the door. She knocked and one of the maids opened the door, took her coat and led her to the lounging room where her mom, Luke, Jess, and her grandparents were.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late." Rory apologized as she walked in.

"That's quite alright dear. We've been getting to know this fine young man of yours here." Richard greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Rory looked at Jess in disbelief. He just shrugged and smiled a little.

"Hey Mr. Charming." Rory said as she grabbed Jess's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey. You have a good lunch?" he asked warily.

"It was nice. I promise." She replied as she kissed his cheek lightly before they both took their seats on the couch next to Luke and Lorelai.

"So Mom Luke and I came here to tell you guys something very special." Lorelai announced with a great big smile.

"Well go ahead Lorelai." Emily responded.

"Luke and I have decided to get married, we set the date already. August 3rd. We wanted you guys to know right away." Lorelai declared excitedly as Luke just sat there smiling.

The room was quiet for what seemed like forever until Emily finally said something.

"Oh Lorelai that is….wow….I'm so happy for you." Emily said while fighting back her tears.

Lorelai at first was taken back by her mother's reaction. She then got up and hugged her mother for the first time since she was a little girl.

Rory looked on with tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember seeing the two Gilmore ladies this happy together in all her life.

Jess kissed the side of her head lightly. "This is nice." Was all he said.

She smiled at him back in response. The rest of the evening went smoothly. They decided to have the wedding in the back yard of the Gilmore mansion. They worked on guest lists and colors. The men just looked on the ladies with amazement.

"Welcome to the family Luke." Richard said as he shook Luke's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore." He replied a little uneasy.

"Call me Richard." He corrected him as he handed him another drink.

"You too Jess." Richard said as he pointed to him.

"Me?" Jess replied in disbelief.

"Yes. I've seen the way my darling granddaughter looks at you young man. She is very taken with you. I think its best not to break her heart now." Richard said in a very intimidating voice.

"Don't worry sir. You have nothing to worry about on that one." Jess replied sternly.

"That's good to hear. I'll hold you to that." Richard replied.

Jess just let out a deep breath as Luke patted him on the lovingly.

Rory came over to Jess and kissed him lightly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being so wonderful. You thoroughly impressed my grandparents, you were fine with lunch today, and you're just the best guy in the room. Because you're my guy." She explained as she kissed him once more.

"I'm happy you're happy." Jess replied as he took her hand.

"Can we go to your place tonight?" Rory asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Jess replied as he walked her out to his car and drove them back to his place………………………………………..


End file.
